High School Guide: How to Woo
by Skylightvoid
Summary: Tsuna and his friends are all freshmen in high school now, with the exceptions of Hibari and Ryohei who are both sophomores. After a chance meeting with the student council president, he's been wooed day and night! G27. Possible 8059,6996 fluffs.
1. Lesson 1

**Ciaossu! I've been thinking up of a romantic comedy story for a while. Well, here it is! I hope you guys will like it as much as I seriously enjoyed writing this. **

**So here it is! My latest creation, and my fifth story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

"Ciaossu!" – Normal.

'_Ciaossu!'_ – Thoughts.

* * *

Lesson 1

Eyes

A boy with messy brown hair yawned as he sat up. He rubbed his sleepy eyes childishly and stretched his limbs as if he were a cat. _'Today's the day.' _He though to himself, smiling.

"Tsu-kun!" His mother called from the kitchen downstairs. "Wake up or you'll be late for school!"

Tsuna grinned to himself, "Today's my first day of high school!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Once Tsuna had done his daily morning activities, and had changed out of his pajamas into his new uniform, he headed to the kitchen where his mother was waiting.

"Good morning Tsu-kun." His mother, Nana, greeeted. "Good morning Kaa-chan." Tsuna replied as he sat down.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked, finishing up the breakfast. "Un." Tsuna nodded, "Thanks." He smiled as she placed his plate of eggs and sausages in front of him.

"No problem at all! Now hurry up or you'll be late for school!" She warned, wagging an index finger back and forth. He nodded and began to wolf down his breakfast.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang, alerting both Tsuna and Nana. "I'll get that. You hurry and finish up." Nana smiled, walking out of the kitchen.

"Ara! Come in, come in, boys!" Nana greeted.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Two boys chorused together. Both were wearing the same uniform as Tsuna.

"No problem at all!" Nana replied wholeheartedly.

In came the kitchen were Nana and the two boys, who were right behind her.

"Good morning Jyuudaime!"

"Aha! Morning Tsuna!"

Tsuna glanced up as he swallowed his last bit of the sausage. "Mornin'." He greeted, chewing at the same time.

"Tsu-kun! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Chided Nana. Tsuna swallowed and sheepishly grinned, "Sorry Kaa-chan." Nana smiled, a sign that she forgave her son.

"Did you two boys eat yet?" Nana asked the other two boys, worriedly. "Of course Maman." Was their reply. Nana smiled and nodded. "I need to go wake up Lambo and I-Pin now. Today is also their first day of school." She giggled, heading upstairs.

"I feel bad for whoever is going to be their teacher." One of them, Gokudera Hayato, mumbled.

The other, Yamamoto Takeshi, laughed. "Maa, Maa, Gokkun! It can't be that bad!"

Tsuna however, only smiled as he was washing the dishes.

"So," Yamamoto turned to Tsuna as the two sat down. "First day of high school. Excited?" He asked, grinning his one-thousand-watt grin.

"Yeah," Tsuna nodded, "I hope we all get the same classes." Tsuna smiled as he turned off the faucet and dried his hands. "No worries, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled reassuringly. Tsuna smiled at him as a sign of thanks.

Tsuna grabbed his bag. "Come on! We'll get bitten to death if we're late!" He grinned playfully. Yamamoto and Gokudera also grinned and grabbed their bags.

The three slipped on their shoes and stepped outside of Tsuna's home. "Kaa-chan! We'll be leaving now!"

"See you later Maman!" The other two yelled in unison.

Nana's head popped out of the window upstairs. "Have a nice day boys!" She smiled.

They all nodded and began to run.

...Of course they would run. Who wants to get bitten to death by a certain prefect? ...Okay I lied.

* * *

_**DING! DING! DING! DONG!**_

"Yes! We made it!" Tsuna cheered, throwing his hands in the air. "Hell yeah!" Yelled Gokudera as he punched the air. "Home run!" laughed Yamamoto.

"I'll bite you to death if you don't get to the auditorium in five minutes."

They all froze and nervously chuckled as they looked at Hibari Kyouya, one of Namimori Koutou's, or basically all of Namimori's, prefect.

"We'll make it in time, don't worry Hibari-san." Smiled Tsuna. Hibari nodded and they began to jog away to the entrance of the school. His eyebrows shot up curiously as he saw Tsuna job back towards him.

"By the way, Hibari-san," Tsuna sheepishly smiled, "Where's the auditorium room?"

Hibari sighed and face palmed. "Second floor, room 182." He replied warily.

Tsuna chuckled quietly, "...Right." Tsuna flashed a thankful smile towards Hibari before jogging back to where the other two were waiting.

_'It's a wonder how I am able to put up with him and his group...'_ Hibari thought as he watched them run inside. _'...Then again, I am technically in that group...' _

...Once again, Hibari Kyouya, face palmed.

* * *

"Good, we made it in time..." Tsuna sighed, completely relieved and worn out from all the running. The three of them sat down in three available chairs in the middle of the auditorium. Of course, Hibari sat in the front with his elder brother and head prefect, Alaude.

Once the auditorium had been filled up and had settled down, a dashing blond boy with extremely messy and spiky hair, walked up to the podium on the stage.

"Ehm," He cleared his voice. "Welcome to Namimori Koutou, those who are new, and welcome back those from last year.I hope everyone had a wonderful summer vacation because I did." He smiled, causing many girls to swoon.

"But of course, summer break is going to come to an end." He continued, "No worries though. As the president of the student council, I, Giotto, will make sure this school year will be fun.

As students of Nami Koutou, we will try hard to achieve our life goals. Of course, as we learn, we'll have fun along the way. Because of Nami Koutou's success rates, our school is the top out of all the other schools in Namimori.

I'm sure after knowing this, you all feel proud. You aren't the only ones though. The headmaster, principle, and the many teachers in this school, are all extremely happy because they taught us well." Giotto smiled as the audience clapped.

"And now, we'd like a word from the head prefect of the Discipline Committee." said Giotto, as he stepped aside for Alaude.

The audience clapped. Once the noise died down, Alaude cleared his throat.

"Break the rules and either I, or my vice, Hibari Kyouya, will bite you to the afterlife."

After that, Alaude got off, and sat back down next to Hibari. The two looked at each other and shared a smirk.

A minute later, the entire audience finally regained their senses and clapped. Once the clapping died down, Giotto chuckled as he took the mic again. "Thank you, Alaude..." _'Not.'_

"Well then," Giotto cleared his throat. "After this assembly, everyone is to head to the main office to pick up their schedules and locker numbers and locks. You will be dismissed once the lunch bell rings.

I hope everyone gets along with their teachers and classmates. If you need anything, you can always come to me or any of the other council members, for help. Thank you and enjoy the school year." Smiled Giotto.

The audience clapped as he bowed and got off the stage.

One by one, everyone left the auditorium.

* * *

"Oi, Tsuna!" Yamamoto called as Gokudera and he approached the brunette. "Hey." Tsuna smiled. "What classes do you have?" Yamamoto curiously asked as both Gokudera and he took out his schedule.

"Hmm..." Tsuna hummed quietly as he took out his folded schedule from his pants and showed it to his friends.

Period 1: 

Homeroom - Reborn

Period 2 : 

English - Lal Mirch

History - Fon (Tuesday / Thursday)

Period 3 : 

Physical Education - Colonello

Science - Verde (Tuesday / Friday)

Lunch 

11:13 - 11:53

Period 4 : 

Mathematics - Reborn

Biology - Mammon (Thursday)

Home Economics - Luche (Friday)

"Aha! I have homeroom, english, PE, lunch, and math with you!" Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna smiled, "What about you Gokudera-kun?" Gokudera looked at his schedule and at Tsuna's. "The same as Yamamoto. The rest are with... Yamamoto." Gokudera replied.

Yamamoto grinned and threw an arm around Gokudera's shoulder. "Isn't that great Gokkun?" He laughed. Gokudera blushed and nodded.

"Isn't this great? We can stick together most of the day!" Tsuna grinned. The other two nodded and grinned along.

_**DING! DING! DING! DONG!**_

The three stopped and blinked. "Hey guys, that's the lunch bell right?" Tsuna asked curiously. The other two nodded as they stuffed their schedule in their pockets. "Do you guys want to come over?" Tsuna asked, smiling. The other two smiled and nodded, "Of course!"

"Let's go then! I'm sure Kaa-chan is making something good for lunch." Tsuna replied. "What are you kidding? Maman's food is always the best." Yamamoto grinned widely, Gokudera nodding in agreement.

They began walking towards the main building seeing as they were in the outdoor area of the school. **(A/N: Think of the place that Tsuna and Xanxus fought in, during the Varia Arc. The school buildings are attached to each other, forming a square. The blank area in the middle is the area outdoors. Except, Nami Koutou is way bigger. :P)**

All of a sudden, Tsuna tripped as they were walking by the huge fountain.

Giotto and his friends, who were also outside and near the three freshman boys, heard a splash and then yells. Immediately, they ran towards the fountain to see what had happened.

Giotto peered in to look at the water. All of a sudden, someone emerged from the water, shocking him and his friends. "What the hell!" The redhead, G., yelled.

Tsuna shook his head gently, shaking a bit of the water out of his hair. "Aha! How was the bath Tsuna?" Yamamoto grinned. Gokudera smacked him over the head. "Are you stupid! He FELL into the water!" Then he turned to Tsuna, "Jyuudaime! Are you alright!"

Tsuna smiled and nodded, "I'm okay. Though, I don't know how I ended up here." He said, looking around him. Then, a hand was offered to him. Tsuna blinked and looked up at the owner of the hand.

Giotto smiled, his eyes closed and curving upwards, making a crescent moon shape, as he waited for Tsuna to grab his hand. Tsuna slightly blushed at the smile and gratefully grabbed the hand. Giotto pulled him up and out of the water fountain.

"Are you alright?" Giotto kindly asked, his eyes open. Tsuna looked up and shyly smiled. "I'm alright. Thank you."

Giotto stood there, completely frozen at the sight before him.

Tsuna was completely drenched in water, head to toe. His white shirt under his navy blazer clung to his body like second skin. Since it was a white shirt, it was completely see-through due to the water.

Not only his shirt, but his navy dress pants also clung onto him. _'He has nice thighs and a flat stomach... Almost like a girl...' _The guys around Tsuna thought to themselves, trying very hard to not to let the blood out of their nose.

Not only did Tsuna's stomach and thighs shock Giotto, but the eyes. All of a sudden, Giotto took a hold of Tsuna's hands. "Your eyes are so beautiful and innocent. It makes me want to take you right here and now." Giotto declared.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna was taken aback and blushed. The other guys could only stand there, holding in their anger. _'Damn, he got to him first...'_

"Jyuudaime! If we don't hurry home, Maman will worry and you'll catch a cold!" Gokudera fussed worriedly. Yamamoto, who was talking with his elder brother, Asari, nodded. "He's right Tsuna."

"O-Oh, okay." Tsuna murmured. Tsuna looked back up at Giotto and smiled, "Thank you for helping me Giotto-san." He leaned up and pecked Giotto's cheek.

Giotto snapped out of his daydream. "No problem..." "Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna replied, "Tsuna is fine." Giotto nodded, "No problem Tsuna. And please, call me Giotto." He smiled. Tsuna smiled back, "See you later, Giotto."

Tsuna ran to where Gokudera and Yamamoto were waiting. Giotto held onto the cheek that Tsuna had kissed while he watched the trio head inside.

"...He's in love." G. sighed.

Asari smiled, "Yep!"

* * *

**I'm done the first chapter! I had extremely funny ideas on other lessons, but I had to think of the beginning. So the beginning is sort of crappy. I promise you guys that the next chapters will be way better and funnier. ;D**

**I may have a ton of ideas running through my mind, but I'll end up running out of ideas soon. So if possible, I'd like my reviewers to help me think up of possible ideas that could be used for the following lessons in the How to Woo Guide. :3 **

**So here it is! The first chapter of "High School Guide: How to Woo" !**

**I hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**I accept reviews. *Heart* **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Lesson 2

**Ciaossu! I'm back with the second chapter to this uber story! I woke up and checked my emails. Once I read all my reviews and went through the author alert, favourite author, favourite story, and stuff, I got fired up. **

**Fired up for what? Fired up to write some more! YOUKNOWWHATI'MTALKINGABOUT! *Heart***

**Thanks to my reviewers for the previous chapter:**

**- ToniChanLovesCookies**

**- Breathless02**

**- FalteredGAIT**

**- fuwacchi**

**- animebaka14**

**- aimeeshii **

**- YaoiRules92**

**I greatly appreciate the reviews. Much love, cookies, and brownies for all of you! ;D  
**

**Well I hope you'll all like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Enjoy~!**

**

* * *

**

"Ciaossu!" – Normal

'_Ciaossu!'_ – Thoughts

* * *

Previously

_Not only did Tsuna's stomach and thighs shock Giotto, but the eyes. All of a sudden, Giotto took a hold of Tsuna's hands. "Your eyes are so beautiful and innocent. It makes me want to take you right here and now." Giotto declared._

_"E-Eh?" Tsuna was taken aback and blushed. The other guys could only stand there, holding in their anger. 'Damn, he got to him first...'_

_"Jyuudaime! If we don't hurry home, Maman will worry and you'll catch a cold!" Gokudera fussed worriedly. Yamamoto, who was talking with his elder brother, Asari, nodded. "He's right Tsuna."_

_"O-Oh, okay." Tsuna murmured. Tsuna looked back up at Giotto and smiled, "Thank you for helping me Giotto-san." He leaned up and pecked Giotto's cheek._

_Giotto snapped out of his daydream. "No problem..." "Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna replied, "Tsuna is fine." Giotto nodded, "No problem Tsuna. And please, call me Giotto." He smiled. Tsuna smiled back, "See you later, Giotto."_

_Tsuna ran to where Gokudera and Yamamoto were waiting. Giotto held onto the cheek that Tsuna had kissed while he watched the trio head inside._

_"...He's in love." G. sighed._

_Asari smiled, "Yep!"_

_

* * *

_

Lesson Two

P.E. Uniforms and Claim

The class was extremely rowdy once everyone settled in. Paper airplanes were thrown, paper balls were tossed, pencils and pens were chucked. _'What kind of class is this!'_ Tsuna thought, once he and his buddies sat down.

Gokudera looked around cautiously. "Must protect Jyuudaime...!" He muttered to himself. Yamamoto only laughed as he moved his head to the side to dodge a pencil.

Tsuna nervously chuckled, "I don't get why you need to protect me Gokudera-kun... And do you really have to call me Jyuudaime?" He asked. All of a sudden, Gokudera stood up, slamming his hands on Tsuna's desk.

"Of course I have to call you Jyuudaime! He who protected me when I was down and unable to fight! He who defeated the chihuahua-on-crack in ten minutes flat!" Gokudera yelled, his hand clutching the spot where his heart was.

Tsuna paled at the mention of the animal known as a chihuahua. _'T-That THING! It ripped apart my clothing until it got tired and fell asleep!'_

"That is you!" yelled Gokudera as he pointed at Tsuna. "In return I will serve under you and protect you with my life! I will follow your every command! I will follow you to the ends of the Earth! I will–"

Gokudera got cut off as a pen struck the back of his head. Slowly, he fell on the floor. Slowly, the waterfall of tears came bursting out. "...Ow." Yamamoto leaned down, "Gokkun, you alright?"

Gokudera shot up and began to yell again, albeit angry instead of devotion this time. "Of course I'm not okay you idiot! I've been struck in the back of my head with a pen! Do you know how dangerous that was! What if killed me!" He yelled, waving his fist around.

Yamamoto chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Maa, maa! At least you're alive and kickin'! You protected Tsuna from that pen didn't you?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera's arm fell and landed beside his side. "You're right..." Gokudera murmured. Then, both his arms shot up in the air as he cheered. "I protected Jyuudaime! I protected Jyuu–"

Paper airplanes got stuck in his hair, and more pens and pencils were lodged into his body. "I... p-protected... Jyuudaime!" Gokudera, nonetheless, still screamed in joy.

Tsuna watched in horror as Gokudera was still being struck by pointy objects. Then, he squinted his eyes. _'Are those... dog ears and a dog tail I see...?'_ Tsuna shook his head, _'Nah...'_

"Sit down." A deep baritone voice commanded. Everyone looked to the front, only to see a good looking man in a black suit and a fedora hat with an orange stripe. What was more odd was the fact that he was petting a chameleon.

All of a sudden, the chameleon morphed into a gun, shocking the students. "I said sit down." He repeated, aiming the gun at the ceiling and firing. They all sat down once the gunshot echoed throughout the classroom.

"My name is Reborn. You either call me Reborn, Reborn-san, or Reborn-sensei." He introduced himself as his chameleon morphed back. "Any other names and you'll be eating a bullet for lunch."

Most of the students shuddered at the thought of eating bullets. While they shuddered, Tsuna lightly smiled, Yamamoto grinned, while Gokudera took out the last pointy object that was on him with a quiet pop, and threw it on the floor.

"Any questions?" Reborn asked, a delicate eyebrow rising up. A hand shot up. "Yes?" Reborn nodded his head. "E-Excuse me, Reborn-sensei..." Stuttered the girl, "M-May I ask what that is...?" She shakily pointed at the chameleon.

"Oh yes," Reborn nodded, "This is Leon. My pet chameleon. As you saw earlier, he can morph into anything I want. You're allowed to pet him, but only when he's not in my hands."

The girl nodded and put her hand down.

The bell rang, signaling it was time for the next class. "You can leave now." Reborn announced, "Oh. Tsuna, stay back for a bit." Tsuna smiled and nodded.

Once everyone had left the classroom, Reborn's gaze landed on Tsuna. "I'll be late tonight, so tell Maman to start dinner without me." Reborn murmured. Tsuna nodded as he petted Leon.

"Oh and," Reborn continued as he took back Leon. "I better not see your marks go down when I look at your report card. If they go down, I'll shoot you." he threatened, "Get in trouble and I'll also shoot you. Other than Maman, I'm also your guardian."

Tsuna smiled, "I'll try my best Reborn." Reborn nodded and patted Tsuna's head.

"Good. Now off you go. Wouldn't want your English teacher to scold you." Reborn nodded his head towards the door. Tsuna nodded and opened the door, closing it behind him after he stepped out.

* * *

"What did Reborn say?" Gokudera asked curiously as Tsuna closed his locker and locked it. "For Kaa-chan to start dinner without him." Tsuna replied, taking his textbook back from Yamamoto. _'And that if my marks go down, I'll be dead.'_

"Is that so?" Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna nodded, "Come on, or we'll be late!" Tsuna murmured worriedly. The other two nodded and they began to run down the hallway.

Once in a while, they'd look back to check if Hibari might be behind them with the intent of biting them to death for running in the hallways.

After several minutes, they finally made to class and calmly walked in. On the board, written in chalk, were instructions and homework in case the teacher was late.

They sat down and opened their textbook, turning to the page that was given to them.

Approximately twenty minutes later, the door burst open and a pretty lady came in, following behind her was a nice looking man in army clothing. "Come on Lal!" The man whined. "No." Was his reply.

"What's wrong with having dinner on a school night, kora?" The man asked. "The fact that we could get fired is what's wrong." The lady, Lal, firmly replied. The blond man paled at the thought of getting fired.

"But–"

"Colonello, I said no!" Lal shrieked as she kicked his face, sending him flying out of the open classroom door, and to the hallway. The students could only stare, completely horrified. First a gun-wielding man in a suit, and now a lady that's equally spartan?

The bell rang as Colonello entered the classroom. "Your break is over, get back to the gym you retard. Your next batch of students are coming." Lal grumbled. "Let's at least have a decent dinner tonight. We haven't had a good one in months, kora!" Colonello sighed.

Lal blushed, "I'll think about it..."

"Now get out!" She yelled, towards her students and her lovely husband.

Colonello grinned and ran out of the classroom, towards the gym. The students also ran out, heading towards their lockers to put their books away and grab their gym uniforms.

* * *

"Alright, kora!" Colonello yelled, getting the attentions of his students. "Today, we'll be running laps." He announced, "I have an assistant with me today since he has so much free time. So if you fall behind, he'll make sure that you get back on the track."

Next to him, waved Giotto. "Good morning." He smiled, mostly at Tsuna however. Tsuna smiled back and waved. However, Yamamoto laughed while Gokudera grumbled.

Giotto stepped up, "I'll also be handing out drinks once you're done your laps. So feel free to grab a drink and sit down and relax once you're done running." He smiled. The rest of the class nodded.

"Alright, kora!" Colonello yelled, "Get ready!"

The whistle blew and the students began to run down the track. Moments later, Tsuna finally finished. Of course, Yamamoto and Gokudera finished before him and the rest of the class.

Giotto stared at Tsuna's exposed legs as Tsuna sat down on the bleachers and began to open the water bottle. _'I love P.E. uniforms.'_ He grinned as he sat next to Tsuna.

"Nice legs. What time do they open?"

Tsuna, who happened to be drinking from his water bottle, choked, and spat out his water. He looked up at Giotto, who was madly grinning, with wide eyes. A blush crept up to Tsuna's cheeks. "U-Uhh..."

The whistle blew again, catching everyone's attention. "Class is over, kora! Get going!" Colonello shouted.

"I-I'll be off now." Tsuna murmured shyly. Giotto nodded, "Okay." He replied, smiling.

Tsuna got off the bleachers and began to walk towards the entrance to the school building. While Tsuna was walking away, Giotto grinned as he had a nice view of Tsuna's ass from the angle he was sitting on. _'I definitely love P.E. uniforms...'_

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he walked home by himself. Yamamoto had baseball practice, while Gokudera walked down the other path home to feed his pet cat, Uri. "Today was so tiring..." He murmured.

His backpack was extremely heavy due to the textbooks.

All of a sudden, he was stopped by a man. "Excuse me, can you tell me where this place is?" Asked the man, showing Tsuna the paper with the address. Tsuna blinked, "Oh, uhm..."

"It should be down this path." Tsuna kindly replied as he pointed to the path behind him. Receiving no reply a few minutes later, Tsuna turned around only to see that the man was closer to him than before. "U-Uhm...?" Tsuna stuttered nervously.

Tsuna backed up as the older man approached. "I see. Would you mind escorting me there?" The man smiled, "Come on little boy, it won't hurt a bit to help a lost adult." He said, taking another step towards Tsuna.

"U-Uhh..." Once again, Tsuna stepped back. "It's just down the path. And you'll see the place you're looking for immediately." Tsuna replied nervously. Unfortunately for him, his back met the wall and he was sadly corner by the man. _'What do I do, what do I do?'_ He panicked.

Then, something in his brain clicked.

"R!A!P!E! Get your dick away from me!" Tsuna sang loudly, surprising the stranger. "What?" The stranger gaped, completely dumbfounded. _'Did I just hear what I thought I heard?'_ Thought the stranger.

Tsuna stared at the man. "What are you, deaf?' He asked. The man only continued to gape stupidly. Tsuna shrugged, "Okay. I'll say it again, loudly this time so you can hear it."

The stranger's eyes widened as he panicked and looked around. "W-Wai–"

"R!A!P!E! GET YOUR DICK AWAY FROM ME!"

After that, the stranger was knocked out cold and landed on the ground, face first. Behind him was a ticked off Giotto, with a raised fist.

"Rape my uke and, I. Rage. On. Your. Ass." Giotto growled.

_'Glad to know the cheer Tou-chan taught me when I was little, comes in handy.'_ Thought Tsuna, as he patted the imaginary dust off of his uniform.

"Are you alright?" Giotto asked worriedly. Tsuna smiled and nodded, "I'm alright." Giotto smiled back, relieved. "That's good." He said, kicking the unconscious body a few times.

"Should we just leave him here?" Tsuna asked curiously. Giotto grabbed Tsuna's hand and began walking. "No he's fine where he is." replied Giotto. Tsuna shrugged, "Okay."

Moments later, they finally reached Tsuna's house.

"Thanks for saving me Giotto." Tsuna grinned happily. Giotto nodded, "No pro–" Giotto's eyes widened as Tsuna leaned up and pecked his cheek. Tsuna giggled as Giotto's hand attached itself to Giotto's cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Tsuna waved as he entered the house. Giotto numbly nodded. The door closed and a grin crept on Giotto's face. _'Score!'_

As Giotto was walking home, he passed by the unconscious body. Giotto grinned and kicked the man again. "I'm better than you! I got a kiss on the cheek and you didn't!" He laughed as he pranced away.

Then, he tripped.

* * *

**There you are people! The second chapter! I tried my hardest to make this chapter long and hilarious.  
**

**Once again, ****I may have a ton of ideas running through my mind, but I'll end up running out of ideas soon. So if possible, I'd like my readers to help me think up of possible ideas that could be used for the following lessons in the How to Woo Guide. :3 **

**So here it is! The second chapter of "High School Guide: How to Woo"!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**I accept reviews. *Heart***

**Thanks for reading minna-san!**

**Ciao Ciao! **

**-S2-KonekoHime  
**


	3. Lesson 3

**Ciaossu! I'm back and bringing you all the third chapter to this uber story! I hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I tried to make it as long as possible. **

**Thanks to my reviewers for the previous chapter:**

**- Breathless02**

**- YaoiRules92**

**- hamandeggrock**

**- FalteredGAIT**

**- fuwacchi**

**- KonataIzumi1**

**- LonelyDayzDreamer**

**- animebaka14**

**- Kichou**

**- aimeeshii**

**- hikari ni kurayama**

**- FifthDayOfMay  
**

**I greatly appreciate the reviews. Much love, cookies, and brownies for all of you! ;D**

**Some of my reviewers said I have a great sense of humor. Thanks for the compliment those who said that. I'm just glad that I can make so many people laugh. x3**

**Well I hope you'll all like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Enjoy~!**

**

* * *

**

"Ciaossu!" – Normal

'_Ciaossu!'_ – Thoughts

* * *

Previously

_"Are you alright?" Giotto asked worriedly. Tsuna smiled and nodded, "I'm alright." Giotto smiled back, relieved. "That's good." He said, kicking the unconscious body a few times._

_"Should we just leave him here?" Tsuna asked curiously. Giotto grabbed Tsuna's hand and began walking. "No he's fine where he is." replied Giotto. Tsuna shrugged, "Okay."_

_Moments later, they finally reached Tsuna's house._

_"Thanks for saving me Giotto." Tsuna grinned happily. Giotto nodded, "No pro–" Giotto's eyes widened as Tsuna leaned up and pecked his cheek. Tsuna giggled as Giotto's hand attached itself to Giotto's cheek._

_"I'll see you tomorrow!" Tsuna waved as he entered the house. Giotto numbly nodded. The door closed and a grin crept on Giotto's face. 'Score!'_

_As Giotto was walking home, he passed by the unconscious body. Giotto grinned and kicked the man again. "I'm better than you! I got a kiss on the cheek and you didn't!" He laughed as he pranced away._

_Then, he tripped._

_

* * *

_

Lesson Three

Costume

"Alright," Reborn cleared his throat. "In a few weeks, the fall school festival will begin." He said. The students began to murmur and whisper to each other excitedly. Reborn petted Leon as he waited for the chit chat between his students to stop.

Once it died down, he continued, "Of course, each class must participate, including ours. Once we've chosen our theme, we need to fill out this form," He lifted said form, "and hand it in to the student council."

Reborn placed the form among many sheets of paper, on his desk. He let Leon crawl onto his shoulder, and then he grabbed a piece of chalk. "Let's choose our theme, shall we?" Reborn dryly said.

Immediately, hands of many individuals, shot up. Reborn sighed as he picked a girl at the front. "Yes?" He asked. "An art gallery..." She quietly suggested. Reborn nodded and quickly jotted it down on the board. "Next."

"A cafe!"

"Pro wrestling!"

"A photo booth!"

"Karaoke bar!"

"A play!"

"A musical!"

... And the list went on and on.

Moments later, Reborn put down the reduced piece of chalk. "Then it's decided." He sighed._ 'How do brats these days come up with so many ideas...'_ He thought.

"Moving on," Reborn lifted up the form again and waved it around carelessly. "I need a representative for our class. That representative I choose will remain the representative for the rest of the year."

He continued, "For the fall school festival, I need the representative to hand in the form to the student council."

"Keep in mind that the student council is very busy." Reborn stated, as he petted Leon. "Unless you bump into them in the hallways, then the only way is to hand it to them during lunch period. The deadline is today, so be diligent."

Reborn looked around the classroom. _'Which incompetent idiot shall I choose to be the class representative...'_ He glanced at Gokudera. _'He'll accidentally burn it.'_ Then, Yamamoto. _'Too busy with baseball to care.'_

Then, his gaze landed on Tsuna. _'... An idiot. An idiot devoted to his job, that is.' _Reborn nodded, as he had finally made up his mind.

"Tsuna, you're the class representative from now on." Announced Reborn. Tsuna looked up, shock written all over his face.

Reborn trudged to Tsuna's desk and handed the brunette the sheet of paper. "I already filled everything and signed it. Just make sure it gets into the hands of either Giotto, G., or Asari, by the end of the day." Instructed Reborn. Tsuna only nodded numbly.

Then, the bell rang.

"Dismissed."

* * *

"Isn't it great Tsuna? You're the class rep now!" Laughed Yamamoto as Tsuna put the form in a folder and placed it in his locker. "Jyuudaime! You are most certainly the best!" Shouted Gokudera, who had stars in his eyes.

Tsuna quietly chuckled. "Thanks guys, though I don't know what I did to get the position..." Yamamoto grinned, "No problem at all!" He replied as they began to walk down the hallway. "By the way," continued Yamamoto, "When are you going to give the form to Giotto-sempai?"

Tsuna hummed as he thought to himself. "Most likely during lunch. There's no chance that I'd bump into him or the other two since they're third years. After all, their classes are held in the other building. " Replied Tsuna.

"I suppose..." Gokudera murmured, "After all, if they're not eating in the cafeteria or the rooftop, then they're most likely eating and working at the same time in the student council office."

Tsuna nodded, "Yup."

They entered the classroom and immediately sat down, seeing as Lal was right behind them.

"Open your textbooks to page 47." She instructed, once everyone settled down. She randomly picked a student, "You. Read that. Now." She demanded. "Your English better be good, or I'll kick your ass."

"Y-Yes m-ma'am." Tsuna stuttered, standing up."U-Uhmm... Thah... appulru... ferrell.. fuhrum... awt... oh... nohwheya... a–"

"LAL!"

Lal Mirch's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows began to twitch. The door slammed open and in came Colonello. She turned to the man that interrupted her class. "What the he–"

All of a sudden, he knelt down and grabbed her hand with one hand. The other hand was holding a rose. "Lal..." Colonello murmured. Lal Mirch's cheeks were colored a deep shade of red. "W-What the hell are y–"

"I lahvuh roo." Colonello said, rather serious. Lal's eyebrows shot up curiously. "What?" She asked, apparently not understanding what her husband said. "I lahvuh roo." Colonello repeated, his serious face still intact.

Minutes later, the wheels in Lal's head finally clicked together, and realization hit her. She groaned and face palmed. Colonello paled at her reaction. _'Shit... Did I say it wrong? That's how you say 'I love you' in English right? RIGHT!'_

"L-Lal–"

"YOU IDIOT!" Lal shrieked, kicking him across the face and sending him flying out of the classroom. "Hmph." She huffed, crossing her arms. Then, she noticed the rose on the floor.

She picked it up and sniffed it. "At least he has good tastes in flowers..."

Tsuna sat down and he, along with his classmates, all face palmed.

* * *

To Tsuna, science was extremely boring. All their science teacher, Verde, talked, or more like ranted, about how science was important to the world and such. Tsuna sighed as he locked his locker after taking out the form.

"I'll see you guys later." Tsuna smiled. Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded. "We'll be on the rooftop as usual." grinned Yamamoto, as he threw an arm around Gokudera's shoulders.

Tsuna grinned back and nodded before turning on his heel and heading down the hallway.

Moments later, Tsuna finally found the student council office. He gently knocked a few times and then waited. Several minutes later, a muffled voice called out. "Come in."

Tsuna opened the door and nearly fell back as the sight before him, shocked him. "Tsuna! What a wonderful surprise to see you here!" grinned Giotto, his head popping out of the many stacks of paper that surrounded his desk.

"... That's a lot of paperwork..." Tsuna noted. Giotto sheepishly grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "It's the beginning of the school year, so we have quite a lot of work to do." He explained, "Once in a while, G., and Asari would help me out. Only after their done their part of the paper work."

Tsuna giggled and nodded. "I see." Giotto flicked a sheet of paper out of his hair. "So, what's up?" He curiously asked. Tsuna took out the form. "I'm here to give you this." Tsuna smiled, moving closer for Giotto to see.

"Oh I see." Giotto reached out, about to take the form. However, as he moved forward, so did his paperwork. Tsuna stared wide eyed as Giotto was consumed by his paperwork.

"On second thought," muffled Giotto's voice. "Bring it home with you today. Tomorrow's a Saturday, so I'll come over after lunch and pick up the form." He said, "Okay, Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded as he folded the form and put it in his pocket. "Okay."

Before Tsuna opened to door to leave, he peered back. "Are you sure you don't need help?" He asked worriedly.

"No, no, I'm fine!" Replied Giotto's muffled voice. "Don't worry about me! Go and have lunch!" Tsuna nodded, even though Giotto couldn't see it. "Okay." After that, he stepped out of the office, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Tsuna yawned as he woke up the next morning. As Tsuna sleepily rubbed one eyes, the other glanced at the clock. "12:33, huh..." He yawned again, stretching like a cat.

Then, something in his head clicked. "Oh my god!" He yelled, falling out of his bed. "Giotto said he'd be here after lunch!" He ran out of his room and into the bathroom. After minutes of doing his daily activities, he ran back to his room and slammed open his closet door.

_'... You're kidding me...'_ Tsuna paled as his eyes slowly widened. His closet was completely empty. Well, not exactly empty. All that was left was a note and a package. Tsuna picked up the note and opened it.

_Dame-Tsuna,_

_Your closet was a mess and Maman couldn't tell which pieces of clothing were dirty, and which pieces of clothing that were clean. Instead of having Maman go through all the trouble and waste her time washing your clothing, I sent everything to the cleaners._

_The clothes won't be done until this evening. Since I have work to do at the school, on my way home, I'll kindly pick up your clothing._

_Of course, I left something for you to wear today._

_Unless you want to go around in my over-sized clothing, or Maman's feminine clothing, you'll just have to wear whatever I left you._

_Deal with it._

_- Reborn_

Tsuna's eyebrows twitched as he crumpled the paper into a ball. _'Stupid Reborn...'_ He sighed and picked up the package. Slowly, he opened it.

... "HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

At the school, Reborn smirked as he heard the shriek. He looked down and continued marking the sheets. _'Always Dame-Tsuna. Always will be.'_ He concluded.

Back at home, Tsuna gaped at the piece of clothing he was holding in his hands. "... You're shitting me..." Tsuna loudly groaned and he face palmed.

Not wanting to wear Reborn's big clothing and his mother's small feminine clothing, he grudgingly put on the thing that Reborn had left for him. Tsuna blinked, "It fits. Perfectly if I must say so myself."

All of a sudden, his door slammed open. "Tsuna! I'm here to pick... up... the form." Giotto ended lamely as he gaped at Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed as he felt Giotto's eyes roam all over his body. _'So this is what it feels to be molested by eyes...'_ He thought.

"T-Tsuna... W-Why are you...?" Giotto stuttered, slightly lightheaded, and feeling the blood rushing to his nose. "N-Not that I don't like it... I mean it suits you and I love it." Stated Giotto, wearing a rather serious face.

"R-Really? I mean... Reborn sent all of my clothing to the cleaners and only left this for me... So I don't know if it suits me..." murmured Tsuna, as he fiddled with the hem.

"It's wonderful!" Giotto declared, "It makes me want to bring you to bed and rip it off of you immediately!"

At this, Tsuna's blush turned a deeper shade of red. "U-Uhh..." He stammered, "T-Thanks...?"

Giotto nodded as he looked over Tsuna once more. _'Tsuna in a maid costume is very inviting and tempting... Indeed it is...'_

Tsuna fidgeted under Giotto's gaze and began to play with his sleeves. "Oh!" He gasped. Giotto looked at him questionably. "You're here for the form right?" He asked. Giotto nodded. Tsuna smiled, "Let me go find it."

He spotted his bag in the corner and quickly made his way to it. He knelt down and opened his bag, rummaging through it to find the form. "That's odd..." murmured Tsuna, putting pressure in his hands, that were on the floor. "I thought I left it here..."

Giotto however, only gaped. _'Tsuna on all four. Tsuna on all four.'_ He slapped himself, _'Don't let the temptation get to you! But... But...'_ He looked at Tsuna again, only to accidentally stare at Tsuna's ass.

Giotto got a nosebleed.

"Ah! I found it!" Exclaimed Tsuna as he waved around the form."Gio–"

_**Thud!**_

"Oh my god! Giotto!"

Giotto fainted.

* * *

**There you are people! The third chapter! I tried my very hardest to make this chapter long and hilarious. **

**Thanks and credits goes to YaoiRules92 for the maid costume idea! Much love and thanks to you. S2ThankYouS2**

**If anyone has an idea for the story that they would like to share with me, PM me. Please and Thank You! ~S2~**

**So here it is! The third chapter of "High School Guide: How to Woo"!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**I accept reviews. *Heart* S2~  
**

**Minna-san, thanks for reading!**

**Ciao Ciao! **

**-S2-KonekoHime**


	4. Lesson 4

Minna-san, Ciaossu! I'm back and bringing you all the fourth chapter to this uber story! I hope you guys like it as much as I enjoy writing it up. I tried to make it as long as possible too. xP

**Thanks to my reviewers to the previous chapter, or the chapter(s) before that:**

- aimeeshii

- VongolaPrimo27

- captivated fairy

- Breathless02

- YaoiRules92

- Myu Kuran

- KonataIzumi1

- Mel-Chama

- Kichou

- fuwacchi

- Polar Pig

- hikari ni kurayami

- FalteredGAIT

- LonelyDayzDreamer

- animebaka14

- Gin Nanashi

- kyonechan13

- Hero of the Hazard

- KitsuneDango

- shouyuuki

- SweetAnimeLove

- blacknight291**  
**

**Flamers will be used to make all my sweets . [Cakes, cupcakes, brownies, etcetc.] ;D  
**

I greatly appreciate the reviews. Much love, cookies, and brownies for all of you! ;D

Well I hope you'll all like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

Enjoy~!

**

* * *

**

"Ciaossu!" – Normal

'_Ciaossu!'_ – Thoughts

* * *

_Previously_

_Tsuna fidgeted under Giotto's gaze and began to play with his sleeves. "Oh!" He gasped. Giotto looked at him questionably. "You're here for the form right?" He asked. Giotto nodded. Tsuna smiled, "Let me go find it."_

_He spotted his bag in the corner and quickly made his way to it. He knelt down and opened his bag, rummaging through it to find the form. "That's odd..." murmured Tsuna, putting pressure in his hands, that were on the floor. "I thought I left it here..."_

_Giotto however, only gaped. 'Tsuna on all four. Tsuna on all four.' He slapped himself, 'Don't let the temptation get to you! But... But...' He looked at Tsuna again, only to accidentally stare at Tsuna's ass._

_Giotto got a nosebleed._

_"Ah! I found it!" Exclaimed Tsuna as he waved around the form."Gio–"_

_**Thud!**_

_"Oh my god! Giotto!"_

_Giotto fainted._

_

* * *

_

Lesson Four

Lion Cub

Tsuna looked up from the piece of paper that he was holding in his hand. "This should be the place..." He mumbled, looking back down at the paper, and up again.

_Flashback_

_"Here." Reborn handed the small piece of paper to the brunette. Tsuna's eyebrows rose in curiosity. _"_What's this?" Reborn only smiled. Tsuna looked at the paper closely. "An address?"_

_"That's right." Reborn replied. "I have a meeting tomorrow for the whole day, so I won't be around to help you with your homework. " Explained Reborn. Tsuna slowly nodded, completely dumbfounded._

_"So drop by this place tomorrow if you need help okay?" Reborn said, before he continued to eat his dinner.  
_

_End Flashback_

"...Giotto has a big house..."

Tsuna stepped closer the gate. He stared at the door bell for a few seconds. He slowly rose his arms and poked the button.

**Ding~ Dong~ Ding~ Dong~**

"Hiieee..."

"Ah, Tsuna?"A voice called out.

Tsuna blinked and looked up, only to see Giotto at the door. Tsuna blushed, "G-Giotto..." He shyly called out. At the door, was Giotto, in nothing but a pair of jeans. Jeans that hung loosely from his hips.

"Hold on, I'll be out in a minute!" Yelled Giotto, running back inside his home. Moments later, Giotto came back out, wearing a t-shirt, and slippers. He jogged to the gate where Tsuna was waiting. Then he opened the gate for Tsuna to enter.

"T-Thank you..." Murmured Tsuna, shyly. Giotto grinned, "No problem at all."

They both headed in Giotto's huge home. "Make yourself at home." Giotto smiled as he took off his slippers. Tsuna timidly nodded as he too, took off his shoes.

Tsuna stepped in to Giotto's living room, and boy, was he amazed. _'Is he like... rich?'_ He wondered, as he sat down on a fancy looking couch. "So, what brings you here?" Asked Giotto, as the older sat next to Tsuna with two drinks in hand.

Tsuna lifted up the piece of paper with Giotto's address on it. "Reborn had a meeting to go to today, so he told me to come here for help with my homework." Explained Tsuna.

Giotto blinked. Once. Twice. Then, he remembered something.

_Flashback_

_"You'll be helping my younger brother with his homework over the weekends." Stated Reborn. __Giotto blinked, "Excuse me?" He asked, dumbfounded. Reborn rolled his eyes and repeated slowly. "This weekend, I'm busy. So, I'm going to send my little brother over to your home. And what are you going to do? Help him with his homework."_

_Giotto blinked again. "Oh. Okay. Simple enough." He nodded. "So who is he?" _'Reborn has a little bro?'

_Reborn smirked, "You'll find out when he drops by." _

_Flashback Ends_

_'Ohhh... So... Reborn's younger brother is Tsuna...'_ He thought to himself, _'Wait what?'_ He stared at Tsuna, as if he saw a dancing panda. Tsuna lifted an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly. "No, no." Replied Giotto. "Nothing's wrong." He smiled. Tsuna returned the smile, "Okay."

"I'll be right back, with refills." Said Giotto, as he stood up with the two empty cups. "Take out your homework while I'm gone." He instructed. Tsuna nodded, "Okay." As Giotto disappeared in the hallways, Tsuna took out a bunch of books from his school bag.

Giotto, in the kitchen, panicked. _'Holy crap. If he's Reborn's little brother, who knows what Reborn will do to me if he sees me hit on Tsuna!'_ He thought as he poured some juice into the first cup. Then, Giotto grinned. _'That is. If he DOES see me.'_

Back in the living room, Tsuna stared at the thing that was on hibs lap. He blinked a few times and realised that it was a lion cub. A rather small one. Tsuna hesitated a bit, before moving his hand and petting the baby lion.

The cub purred, obviously liking it. Tsuna giggled, obviously amused, and continued to pet the baby lion.

"His name is Nuts."

Tsuna blinked and looked up, only to see Giotto next to him, with refilled glasses of juice in his hands. "Huh?" Tsuna tilted his head a bit, confused. Inwardly, Giotto cursed. _'He's too adorable for his own good...'_

"The baby lion," Giotto motioned his head towards said baby lion that was sitting on Tsuna's lap. "His name is Nuts."

"OH!" Tsuna blushed, completely embarrassed by his incompetence. This made Giotto chuckle. Tsuna smiled and continued to pet Nuts, who was still purring, and rubbing his face against Tsuna's hand.

Giotto's eyes narrowed. _'This is my chance!'_

While Tsuna was still occupied by Nuts, Giotto's hand slinked around Tsuna and began to go down lower and lower. Tsuna had let go of Nuts to grab his glass and take a sip out of the straw. Nuts trudged off of Tsuna's lap and sat next to Tsuna.

It was dead silent, except for the fact that Tsuna was loudly sipping his juice. After a few seconds, Giotto cried out.

"HOLY CRAP! OWW! OW, NUTS! THAT HURTS! STOP IT! STOP ITTTTTTT!"

Tsuna turned around and blinked. Giotto was waving his arm around madly and Nuts was biting said arm, not wanting to let it out of its grasp. It was a funny sight to see, but nonetheless, Tsuna sweatdropped as he watched his senior attempt to shake off the baby lion.

_'Poor Giotto.'_ He thought as he continued to sip his juice.

If only Tsuna knew that Giotto attempted to grope him, and that Nuts had caught him in doing so, then maybe he would think otherwise.

Moments later, the phone rang. "Ah, I'll be right back." Muttered Giotto. "You keep working on those equations." He instructed, before walking off to find the phone. Tsuna nodded and he obediantly continued to work on his math homework.

"Hello?" Murmured Giotto as he answered the phone. He leaned on the wall, waiting for a reply from the other end of the line.

_"Giotto?"_

"Ah, Reborn. What's up?" Blinked Giotto.

_"I'm on my break right now. How's Tsuna doing?"_ Asked Reborn.

"Pretty good actually." Replied Giotto.

Giotto could hear Reborn chuckle on the other line._ "Good, good. Just make sure you don't do anything stupid or perverted to him." _Reborn threatened. _"If you do, you'll be shitting out bullets tomorrow."_

Giotto inwardly panicked. "Of course not!" He cried, "Is that what you think I'll do to him!"

_"Yes."_

"Fu-"

_"Watch your language. Do you want more bullets coming out of your ass tomorrow?"_

"...No."

_"Yeah, I thought so." _

Giotto could hear Reborn yawn on the other side of the line.

"Anyways," Continued Reborn, _"I'll drop by to pick him up at around eight o'clock. Got it?"_

"Yeah."

_"Good." _

With that said, Reborn hung up. Giotto sighed as he hung up his phone. He hurried back to the living room, and sat back down next to Tsuna. Looking over Tsuna's answers, he grinned. "Awesome, you got them all right!"

Tsuna blushed, "That's because I have a good teacher here with me." He replied, smiling. Giotto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Awh, thanks Tsuna."

For lunch, they had went out to eat. Tsuna had begged Giotto to bring Nuts with them. Unfortunately for Giotto, Tsuna had pulled out the puppy-dog face, which made Giotto give in.

Even while eating out, Giotto had desperately attempted to touch up Tsuna, seeing as he had run out of ideas to woo the younger, for the day. Sadly, Nuts would always be there to ruin Giotto's advances.

By the time they got back, Giotto had more bandages and bandaids around him. From doing what? Stuff like staring at Tsuna's ass, attempting to touch Tsuna's ass, attempting to grab Tsuna's waist, and much, much more. I'll leave the rest up for you to decide.

Hours later, Tsuna had finally finished his homework.

Giotto glanced at the clock as he stretched his limbs. 6:49 p.m. They still had more time before Reborn would come at eight o'clock to pick up Tsuna. Giotto hummed to himself as he thought of what to do next, with the petite brunette.

"Tsuna, do you want to watch a movie?" He asked. Tsuna looked up and thought to himself. Then, he smiled and nodded. Giotto returned the smile and he headed over to a cabinet filled with movies.

"Come here and pick."

Tsuna nodded and hopped off the couch, with Nuts in his arms. After a few minutes, he finally picked a movie for them to watch. ""Synesthesia" huh?" Grinned Giotto. Tsuna nodded as he petted Nuts.

"Alright then," Giotto motioned to the couch, "Go sit down, and I'll get some drinks." Tsuna nodded again, "Okay." He replied, before going back to the couch. Giotto popped in the DVD and pressed "Play", before heading to the kitchen to fetch the drinks.

During the first half of movie, Tsuna stared at the huge TV screen, completely focused. At the same time, he was sipping up his juice. Giotto lifted a delicate brow, "At this rate, you're going to wet your pants." He chuckled.

Tsuna blushed and he immediately detatched himself from the bendy straw, and put the glass down.

An hour later, they were both asleep, and cuddling with each other. Giotto groaned as he heard the doorbell ring. Gently, he propped Tsuna's head and body against a few pillows.

Then, he jogged out of the livingroom, down the hallway, and to the front door. "Yeah, yeah, I'm opening the door." He grumbled, as he turned and unlocked the locks on the door.

"Yo." Greeted Reborn. Giotto yawned as he checked his wristwatch. _'Woah, it's already eight o'clock?'_

Giotto yawned again and let Reborn in. "He's in the livingroom." Mumbled the blond, as he headed to said livingroom, Reborn right behind him. Once they reached the livingroom, Reborn immediately chuckled. Giotto only smiled, although a bit sleepily.

They both walked over to the couch where Tsuna was sleeping on. "He didn't cause you too much trouble did he?" Asked Reborn. Giotto happily shook his head. "Not at all. Today was pretty fun, if I must say so myself."

Reborn nodded, satfisied. "Good to know. With that said, I trust you to take care of Tsuna whenever I'm gone." He stated. Giotto scratched his head, flattered, "Gee, thanks."

Reborn smirked, "No problem at all."

Then, Reborn took a closer look at Giotto.

Reborn rose an eyebrow as he lifted up the sleeping Tsuna. "What happened to you?" He asked. Giotto smiled sheepishly as he looked over himself. He was covered in bandages and bandaids head to toe.

Then, he caught sight of Nuts, and glared and the baby lion. "Nothing. Nothing happened at all." He gritted out from clenched teeth. _'Stupid Nuts. Ruining all of my advances towards Tsuna.'_

Said baby lion had a glint in his eyes, as if saying, "Haha, loser." Then, the cub turned around and began to walk with its tail up high._  
_

Reborn shrugged, "Okay then." He re-adjusted Tsuna, "Alright-y, kiddo. Time to go home to Maman." He mumbled to the sleeping brunette.

"By the way," Started Giotto, as they headed to the front door. "I never knew you two were siblings. I mean, you don't look alike." Giotto stated, with his eyebrow up.

Reborn smirked as he stepped out of the mansion "We're not blood-related." He explained, "However, we see each other as siblings, and that's enough isn't it?"

Giotto grinned, "I guess so. But how did you two meet?" He asked again. "I was sent here from Italy as a replacement for his father, Iemitsu, a few years ago. Iemitsu is always busy with work, and never gets the chance to see his wife and Tsuna."

Giotto hummed to himself as he took in the information that had been just given to him. "I get it now." He smiled.

Reborn nodded, "Well then. Good evening." Reborn turned his back and began to walk towards his expensive looking black car. "Bye!" Waved Giotto.

Giotto closed the door and locked it. Then he turned around and his eyes sharpened. "NUTS! WHERE ARE YOU! I'M GUNNA KILL YOU FOR RUINING MY PLANS WITH TSUNA!" He growled.

He ran around the house, but unfortunately, he was jumped by Nuts.

"AGHH! HOLY SHIT! OWWWWW!"

Nuts' eyes twinkled mischieviously.

"OH MY GOD! NOO! OWWW MY BALLSSS!"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay yeah, I got a few flames here and there. Look, I absolutely** love, love, LOVE** to accept constructive criticism and feedbacks. Yeah, I'd fix up some stuff here and there because of your **POSITIVE, KIND, CONSTRUCTIVE**, criticism and feedbacks. However, if you're just going to throw in insults with your criticism, then _**please**_, stop reading this story.

If you don't like the shit I write _**because**_ it doesn't suit your tastes,

**Please. Stop. Reading. This. Story.**,

And **find** another story that **suits your _damn_ tastes.**

Okie Dokie?** kthnx.  
**

_Anyways,_ there you are people! The fourth chapter! I tried my very hardest to make this chapter long, hilarious, and enjoyable for the Christmas Holidays and such and such.

Thanks and credits goes to YaoiRules92 for the idea of putting throwing in Nuts and making the adorable lion cub ruin Giotto's plans! **_Much love and thanks to you ~ S2 ._**

I take up requests; However it depends on what I can and can't do. If you have one for me, please PM me, etcetc. :]

So here it is! The fourth chapter of "High School Guide: How to Woo"!

I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

I accept reviews.** *Heart* S2~**

Minna-san, thanks for reading and,

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

Ciao Ciao! :D

-S2-KonekoHime


	5. Lesson 5

Ciaossu ! I'm back and bringing you the fifth chapter of HSG:HTW ! I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter , as much as I enjoyed thinking and typing it up . I tried to make it as long as possible too . xP

**Thanks to my readers who reviewed the previous chapter :**

- Hexshell

- HikariTakeru Vongola1827

- FalteredGait

- XShagayaku

- Kichou

- hibaXtsu

- fuwacchi

- ezcap1st

- Polar Pig

- YaoiRules92

- Breathless02

- AnimeOtakuDeGozaru

- Chocolate Fax Machine

- Gin Nanashi

- hamandeggrock

- Tuna-chan

- Hanori Shiki

- DarkRoadHina

- Saturnblue

- pokermaniac039

- animebaka14

- Murasaki Argenteria

**Flames will be used to make all my sweets . [ Cakes , cupcakes , brownies , etcetc. ] ;D**

I greatly appreciate the reviews. Much love, cookies, and brownies for all of you! ;D

Well I hope you'll all like this chapter!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn !**

Enjoy . ;]

* * *

"Ciaossu!" – Normal

'_Ciaossu!'_ – Thoughts

* * *

_Previously_

_Reborn smirked as he stepped out of the mansion "We're not blood-related." He explained, "However, we see each other as siblings, and that's enough isn't it?"_

_Giotto grinned, "I guess so. But how did you two meet?" He asked again. "I was sent here from Italy as a replacement for his father, Iemitsu, a few years ago. Iemitsu is always busy with work, and never gets the chance to see his wife and Tsuna."_

_Giotto hummed to himself as he took in the information that had been just given to him. "I get it now." He smiled._

_Reborn nodded, "Well then. Good evening." Reborn turned his back and began to walk towards his expensive looking black car. "Bye!" Waved Giotto._

_Giotto closed the door and locked it. Then he turned around and his eyes sharpened. "NUTS! WHERE ARE YOU! I'M GUNNA KILL YOU FOR RUINING MY PLANS WITH TSUNA!" He growled._

_"AGHH! HOLY SHIT! OWWWWW!"_

_Nuts' eyes twinkled mischieviously._

_"OH MY GOD! NOO! OWWW MY BALLSSS!"_

* * *

Lesson Five

Tsuna, Meet the OhGiotto Bar. Giotto, Meet the Ground.

Finally, the day of the school festival had come. Tsuna glared at the costume that was given to him. _'Is it just me, or is this the same costume that Reborn put in my closet?'_ He thought, rather irritated.

"Who's idea was it to make our class theme, "Maid Cafe"?" He grumbled to himself as trudgingly slipped on the sleeves. "Moreover, why am I the only boy that has to wear this costume!" He whined.

"Well,"

Tsuna looked up and met eyes with Yamamoto.

"That's because the girls don't have enough people to act out as maids." Yamamoto continued. Then, Gokudera who happened to also be there, continued the sentence. "And since Jyuudaime is the only one that's feminine enough to act and fit into these costumes,"

"The class nominated you to fill in!" They chorused together, although a bit too happily.

Tsuna sighed and looked at them warily. His two best friends were wearing aprons and caps, suitable for kitchen duty. 'Well,' Tsuna inwardly shrugged,_ 'I guess it's better than having to wear embarrassing pink frilly aprons with a bunch of ribbons, with a matching cap that says, "I'll do anything you want, nya~!"'_

"Tsu-kun, are you ready?"

Tsuna blinked and yelled back, "I'll be right out, Kyoko-chan!"

"Anyways," He turned back to look at his two grinning best friends. "...Do I really, really, look... Feminine?" He shyly asked them. The grins on their faces widened as they nodded in reply to Tsuna's question. Tsuna whimpered, "Honest?" Once again, they nodded.

Tsuna sighed as he moved the fabric and headed out the make-believe kitchen that was somehow placed in the corner of their classroom.

"Good luck Jyuudaime!"

"Have fun Tsuna!"

"Gee, thanks guys. I will." He sarcastically replied. Deep down inside though, he knew he'd end up having fun. After that, he heard high-pitch squeals. A lot of them. And for sure, they caught his attention.

Or more like, he caught their attention.

He turned around and looked at the many girls that were wearing the same maid costume he was wearing. He slowly backed up as the girls slowly moved towards him, giggling and talking to each other along the way.

"Oh my gosh! He's sooo adorable!"

"Isn't he? Makes me want to bring him home!"

"Kyaaa~! It was a good idea to make him a maid instead of making him do kitchen duty with the other guys!"

"Agreed!"

Not before long, he was smushed in between the women of his class. "U-Uwahh!" He blushed as he felt a hand go up his skirt. "Hieeee!" He squealed, feeling more hands touch his sides. _'What part of THIS is fun!'_

Behind the curtains leading to the kitchen, glared the male section of their class.

"Man, Sawada sure is lucky..."

"I wish I was him..."

"Damn him and his feminine self."

"I wanna be touched up like that too!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto chuckled as they listened to their fellow male students complain. "You look great Tsuna!" Hollered Yamamoto, towards Tsuna, who looked at them immediately. Gokudera nodded and grinned widely, giving two thumbs up.

Tsuna covered his face with his hands and squealed in embarassment. That, however, only made the girls more excited.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that! That was soooo cuteeee!"

"Do it again, do it again!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Alright you damn brats. Quit messing around and get to your spots."

They all looked up and towards the door, only to see a smirking Reborn. Tsuna's blush deepened as he desperately tried to shrink himself away from Reborn's gaze. Reborn glanced at his clock. "The festival will start in ten minutes." He explained, "Keep preparing the cafe. Once the bell rings, the festival will start."

"I'll check on you brats ever thirty minutes." He stated, lazily waving his paperwork around. "Good luck." Then, he left the classroom.

Tsuna sighed, completely relieved that Reborn was gone. _'But,'_ He groaned, _'He'll be back every thirty minutes...'_ He whined to himself.

* * *

"Giotto, what are you doing?"

Giotto only kept staring through his binoculars that were focused on a certain person, on the other building. "Nothing." He replied absent mindedly. G. lifted a brow. "Doesn't look like nothing." He muttered.

Giotto glanced at G. "Okay, let me rephrase that," He shot back, "None of your business." G. rolled his eyes and grabbed the binoculars. "Gimme that." Ignoring the "Hey!" coming from Giotto, he looked through the binoculars and let his eyes wander.

"I don't see anything special." Frowned G. Then, something caught his eyes. "Ohh..." He grinned, handing the binoculars to Asari. "Well, well, well. Wittle Giotto ish bein' a stalka ain't he?" G. teased. Giotto's cheeks reddened. "I was not!"

"Well," Smiled Asari as he was stared at Tsuna through the binoculars. "If you weren't secretly staring at Tsuna with binoculars, and you say you're not a stalker, what does that make you?" He asked.

Asari's question only made G's grin widen. "Obviously," G. chuckled, "A pervert." Asari nodded in agreement, "Yes, yes. Most likely a pervert." He smiled, handing back the binoculars to Giotto.

"I'm not a pervert either." Giotto growled, swiping at Asari and taking back his binoculars. "Then you're a pedophile." Sniggered G. "I'm not a pedophile either!" Yelled Giotto, completely red-faced.

Then, he slowly looked around the classroom, and caught his classmates staring at him either curiously, dumbfoundedly, or just from disgust, due to his outburst. Embarassed, he sat back down, and tried to shrink himself away from the world.

"Whatever you say," G. murmured, mirth in his eyes. "Pervert." Giotto could only groan as he fiddled with his tie.

Giotto sighed and looked around his class once more. Some of his classmates had costumes in their hands, while others had equipment and such. Giotto sighed again, heavily this time. _'This is going to be a long day...'_

* * *

**_Ding ! Ding ! Dong !_**

The bell hand rang, signalling the start of school, and also the start of the school festival. Tsuna's classroom cheered as they continued to listen to the bell chime loudly. "It's starting, it's starting!" One girl shrieked excitedly.

They all rushed over to the windows and peered their heads out, only to see that the entire school grounds were completely covered by people from all over Namimori. "Woahhh..." Most of the students murmured, fascinated by the number of people that surrounded their school. The rest decided to stand quietly and kept their excitement inside.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he continued to look around the premises of the school. "There's so much people..." He murmured quietly. Yamamoto grinned and Gokudera nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes of sightseeing, the students sat around the classrooms. "Well," Murmured Kyoko, loud enough for the rest of the class to hear. "It'll take a while for people to reach out classroom."

Hana hummed. "Well, what are we going to do now?" She sighed. "We can't just sit here and wait for people to come in."

The rest of the classroom sighed, their minds attempting to rack up something fun for everyone to play while they waited for customers.

"It's no use..." Sighed one girl, after approximately ten minutes of thinking. The rest sighed too, nodding along in agreement. "We might as well just talk while we wait." Murmured a boy. Once again, the rest of the class nodded in agreement.

And they passed time like that. The girls huddled together while holding onto their serving trays, and began gossiping. The guys, plus Tsuna who was the odd one out of the group due to his maid costume, began to chat about guy stuff.

"Ano... Excuse me...?"

All eyes were on the classroom entrance. It was a lovely lady in her early twenties. "Yes?" Smiled Kyoko.

"This is the Maid Cafe, am I right?" asked the lady.

"Yes, it is." Replied Hana.

The lady smiled. "Oh good. I thought I had the wrong room."

Everyone blinked. Customer. She's a customer.

Was all that ran through everyone's head.

Immediately, they all jumped up and started to get to work.

"Please come this way." Smiled Kyoko as she lead the lady to a table. "Thank you." The lady returned the smile.

"Here." Hana gave the menu to her. The lady opened the menu and began to scan through the list of food. "May I have the omelette rice?" She kindly asked. Kyoko and Hana nodded. "Yes of course." They smiled.

"Yamamoto-kun! One omelette rice!" Kyoko notified said baseball maniac . "Yes ma'am! Coming right up!" He cheerfully replied back.

After approximately fifteen to twenty minutes after their first customer had come in, their cafe was visited by more people. One by one, they came in, sat down, and looked at the menu.

"Welcome to our Maid Cafe!"

"Two seats? Please come this way!"

"Here's your salad! Please enjoy!"

"Ah, tea? Coming right up!"

"Thank you! Please come again!"

That was how most of the day went, as Tsuna and his classmates served their customers with love and care.

"Tsuna! You can go on your break right now!" Yamamoto called from where the make-shift kitchen was. "Okay! Thanks!" Tsuna replied back and went to the empty room that was connected to their class to change out of his maid uniform to his normal school uniform.

"Take your time and enjoy your break and the festival." The class representative smiled, "You deserve it." Tsuna grinned, "Thanks!"

"I'll be back soon!" He said, waving, as he left the cafe. The rest of his classmates replied with an, "Okay!"

* * *

"Hmm," Giotto quietly hummed to himself as he wandered around with a chocolate bar in his hands. He blinked. "Ah."

He squinted his eyes, attempting to focus his eyes on a certain someone that was sitting on a bench. "Isn't that Tsuna?" He wondered to himself. "It is!" He grinned. "Hey Tsuna!"

Tsuna looked up from the book he was reading and stopped sipping on his fizzy melon drink. "Giotto-sempai...?" He murmured quietly.

"Hey Tsuna!" Giotto called again, this time waving his chocolate bar around. "Would you like to have an OhGiotto bar!"

Tsuna's brow cocked. _'A chocolate bar named after him?'_

"Once you bite it," Giotto continued, "You go, "OHHHHHHHHHHHH GIOTTOOOOOOO!""

Tsuna's eyebrows twitched and his cheeks began to turn pink. Giotto grinned. Tsuna slammed his book closed. Giotto's grin slowly disappeared, and his eyes began to widen. Tsuna threw his textbook at Giotto, causing it to collide with Giotto's face, which caused Giotto's face to meet the ground.

"Oh baby...?" Giotto quietly groaned, his twitching fingers letting go of the chocolate bar.

Tsuna sighed as he slowly picked up his textbook, along with the chocolate bar. He opened up the wrapper and began chewing on the chocolate bar. "Thanks sempai." He smiled, "I was getting hungry too."

Giotto's grin returned as he sat up. "No problem." He said, rubbing his aching nose.

"Anyways," Giotto stood up, "You're on your break right now, am I right?" He asked. Tsuna nodded as he finished up the chocolate bar.

Giotto smiled, "Let's go on a date."

Tsuna's face flushed pink. "D-Date...?"

"Yep." Giotto nodded, his smiling growing wider. He grabbed Tsuna's hands. "Let's go." He grinned. "A-Ah!" Tsuna's face turned a deeper shade of red as the two ran to the center of their schoolyard, where most of the festival's attractions were.

"Are you still hungry?" Giotto asked. Tsuna shook his head, "N-" He was interupted by his growling stomach. "U-Uwahh..." Tsuna blushed, holding his stomach with his free hand.

Giotto laughed, "What would you like to eat?"

Tsuna looked around, and then pointed at a takoyaki stand. He looked at Giotto, "That."

_'He's so cute...'_ Giotto's cheeks turned pink but he quickly forced it back down.

Giotto nodded and grinned, "Alright. Let's go eat some takoyaki then!"

As the two walked to the takoyaki stand, hand in hand, they recieved stares from the people around them.

"Oh my gosh! Look, they're so cute together!"

"Heehh, so things like this existed? It's just like a manga, haha."

"They look so good together, the president and that freshman!"

"Uwahh, that brunette is blushing! So cute!"

True enough, Tsuna was blushing, and he was blushing madly. Giotto held onto Tsuna's hand a little tighter, and he smiled at the brunette. Tsuna immediately looked away, but nonetheless, he shyly smiled. Knowing that Tsuna was smiling, Giotto's grin widened.

For the rest of the day, the two boys never let go of each other's hands as they walked around their school, enjoying the time they spent together.

"Ah, isn't that Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked his classmates from where he was standing. The rest ran towards their classroom's windows. "It is!" Kyoko squinted her eyes. "And he's with Giotto-sempai too!"

Then, the girls began squealing. Loudly. "They're holding hands!"

"WHAT!" Gokudera literally planted his face against the window.

"Awhhh! They're sooo cute!" cooed the girls.

Gokudera however, was on the floor and twitching. Yamamoto knelt down and began poking Gokudera's cheek. "Maa, maa Gokudera! They actually look cute, in my opinion." He grinned. Gokudera could only whimper quietly. "The tenth... Defiled...!"

* * *

"By the way Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"Yes sempai?"

"Can I see you in that maid costume again?"

"No."

"Awh."

A minute later.

"...Please?"

"No."

* * *

**A/N:** Ciaossu ! Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I finally updated! I hope you all enjoyed HSG:HTW's fifth chapter, even though it's a tad bit short. I attempted to make this chapter hilarious and cute, so I hope everyone liked it.

After I finish this fic, I'll be starting a new one . However , I don't know which one to start . So can you all do me a favor and vote in the poll on my profile ? :3 In case you need the summaries , scroll down to the "Upcoming Fics!" section . Please and thank you ! S2 ~

I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

I accept reviews. *Heart* S2~

Minna-san, thanks for reading!

Ciao Ciao!

-S2-KonekoHime


	6. Lesson 6

Ciaossu ! I'm back and bringing you all the sixth chapter of High School Guide : How to Woo ! Hurrhurr . Excited amirite ? ;D . I hope you guys like this chapter too !

**Thanks to all my reviewers who reviewed the previous chapter :**

**- 13animenurd13**

**- TripOverFlatSurfaces**

**- hamandeggrock**

**- Sayaemogirl**

**- Kichou**

**- YaoiRules92**

**- Breathless02**

**- ChIbImOcHiBrAt1**

**- Gin Nanashi**

**- lovepikachu12**

**- PrimoGiotto5510**

**- ezcap1st**

**- vanillavillian101**

**- Caroline**

**- HikariTakeru**

**- Setsuna Alaude**

**- Hanori Shiki**

**Flames will be used to make all my candy , sweets , sugary things , and whatnot . Yes , I realise that my sweet tooth is mega huge . xP ~ **

I appreciate the reviews very much ! And let's not forget about the people who favorited or alerted this story ! Many thanks to you guys too . ^^

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn .**

Enjoy . ;D ~

* * *

"Ciaossu!" – Normal

'_Ciaossu!'_ – Thoughts

* * *

Previously

_For the rest of the day, the two boys never let go of each other's hands as they walked around their school, enjoying the time they spent together._

_"Ah, isn't that Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked his classmates from where he was standing. The rest ran towards their classroom's windows. "It is!" Kyoko squinted her eyes. "And he's with Giotto-sempai too!"_

_Then, the girls began squealing. Loudly. "They're holding hands!"_

_"WHAT!" Gokudera literally planted his face against the window._

_"Awhhh! They're sooo cute!" cooed the girls._

_Gokudera however, was on the floor and twitching. Yamamoto knelt down and began poking Gokudera's cheek. "Maa, maa Gokudera! They actually look cute, in my opinion." He grinned. Gokudera could only whimper quietly. "The tenth... Defiled...!"_

* * *

_"By the way Tsunayoshi-kun..."_

_"Yes sempai?"_

_"Can I see you in that maid costume again?"_

_"No."_

_"Awh."_

_A minute later._

_"...Please?"_

_"No."_

* * *

Lesson Six

Megaphone and Songs

"Good morning Jyuudaime!" Greeted Gokudera as tsunasat down on his chair. Yamamoto waved. "Good morning Gokudera, Yamamoto!" Tsuna smiled as he unpacked his school bag.

"I still can't believe that our class was the festival's most popular activity." Tsuna smiled widely. "Who knew that a maid cafe would be a huge success?" Grinned Yamamoto. Gokudera nodded in agreement.

"I guess it was a good idea for Tsuna-kun to wear a maid dress, huh?" Grinned Kyoko, who had just arrived at their desks. Hana was behind her, also smiling and nodding.

"Good morning Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto!" The girls greeted with cheery smiles.

"Good morning." They replied, returning the smiles.

"Ah, sensei's here."

They all sat down at their desks.

"Good morning students." Reborn said as he placed his books down on his desk.

"Good morning sensei." The students chorused together.

Then, the morning announcements came.

"The baseball club will have practise today after school."

"I swear practises are tomorrow..." Yamamoo scratched the back of his head. "I guess I can't walk home with you guys today." He sighed.

"It's okay." Smiled Tsuna, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's because your coach has plans tomorrow." Gokudera nodded in agreement. "I, alone, am enough to provide Jyuudaime the company he needs after school." he boasted.

Yamamoto grinned, "Okay then!"

"Next, the drama club is planning a play. Any students that are interested need to sign up in order to participate. The sign up sheet is attached to the bulletin board on the main floor and auditions for the roles will take place next week, today."

"Sounds interesting." Commented Yamamoto. "Hey Gokudera, let's audition!" He grinned. "I'll be the prince and you be the princess!"

"No way in hell, you baseball freak." Gokudera scoffed. If you squinted, you could see a pink tint on the silverette's cheeks.

"Awhh..." Pouted Yamamoto. Tsuna laughed at his best friends.

Then, the voice changed.

"Ehem, yes uhm, just one more announcement."

It was Giotto.

"This is a message to Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna blinked.

"Can I see you in that maid costume again? Pleaseeee?" Came the whiny voice of the student council president through the P.A. system.

Tsuna wanted to die on the spot. His classmates were giggling, mostly the girls as they recalled how cute he had looked a few days ago. _'Great.'_ He thought, _'Now the entire school knows who I am, and they now know that I wore a maid dress before.'_

Oh how he wished he could disappear from the world.

Tsuna got up and headed to the front of the class, where there was a speaker-like thing on the wall. He pressed the button and waited.

"Hello, this is the main office!" Giotto cheerfully picked up.

"No." Was Tsuna's reply.

"No? Awh..." Sighed a sad Giotto.

Unfortunately, Giotto forgot to turn off the button that let the announcements be heard by the whole school. In conclusion, the entire school heard Tsuna's one-word reply, and Giotto's dejected sigh.

Tsuna pressed the off button and trudged back to his seat. He sank in his chair after sitting down and sighed pathetically. "It's okay." His friends consoled him, patting his back and ruffling his hair.

* * *

Second Period

Giotto stared at Tsuna, who was talking with one of the girls from his class. Now, Giotto's class was inside for math, while Tsuna's class was outside for art.

"What do you think he's staring at?" Asari-Ugetsu whispered to G. "Dunno," G. shrugged uncaringly.

Then, G.'s eyebrows furrowed. "What the hell is he doing?" He mumbled as he, Asari, and the rest of the class, watched the idiot student council president open the window.

"What do you think I should draw?" The girl asked. As Tsuna thought of an object for the girl to draw, she caught Giotto staring.

"Hey, isn't that Giotto-sempai?" She pointed. Tsuna's eyes slowly widened as he slowly turned a round. Tsuna paled. _'Holy shit. What's he doing with that megaphone?'_

"BABY COME BACK~!" Giotto sang through the megaphone."BABY COME BACK~ COME BACK~ TO ME~"

Tsuna paled even more and face-palmed.

Tsuna and his classmates continued to watch the blond enigma sing the extremely old American song.

From behind Giotto, Tsuna could see Asari take away the microphone from Giotto's hands, and G. pulling the blond back and closing the window. While G. was scolding Giotto, Asari smiled at waved at Tsuna.

Tsuna nervously chuckled and slowly waved back.

* * *

Lunch

Tsuna and his friends were sitting outside during lunch.

"What do you have for lunch, Jyuudaime?" Asked a curious Gokudera. "Rice, eggrolls, octopus sausages, and tempura." Tsuna replied with a smile, as he opened his bento.

"I have sushi!" Laughed Yamamoto as he opened his bento box. Gokudera rolled his eyes. "No one asked you, idiot!"

Yamamoto continued to laugh. "What do you have for lunch, Gokudera?"

Gokudera slowly opened his bento, only to quickly slam down the lid. "Sis' cooking..." He grumbled.

"Here," Yamamoto held out his lunch. "You can share with me." He smiled. Gokudera blushed. "Fine." He huffed.

Tsuna smiled at his friends.

"Is that a banana on your lap or are you just happy to see me?"

Tsuna and his friends blinked. They looked around, only to see another megaphone above them. Tsuna replayed the pickup line in his head and blushed. "Giotto!" He fumed, half angry, and half shy.

"Yes~?"

Tsuna could only mumble and fumble around.

Gokudera rolled his eyes, "How childish can you be..." He murmured. Yamamoto stuffed a sushi roll in Gokudera's mouth. "Hush Gokudera. Let them have their moment together." He scolded.

Gokudera smacked the baseball lover's head. "Shut up." He grumbled, chewing on the food.

"What do you want." Pouted Tsuna.

"You." Was Giotto's reply through the megaphone.

Tsuna blushed even more.

"I'm serious!" He cried, flailing his arms around.

Giotto laughed and he hopped down from where he was hiding, megaphone in hand. He sat down next to Tsuna and took the brunette's chopsticks. He grabbed a bit of food from Tsuna's bento and ate them.

"Man that was good!" He grinned, handing Tsuna back the chopsticks. Tsuna huffed, "If you were hungry, just say so." He grumbled, finishing up the rest of his lunch. Giotto only continued to smile.

Gokudera lifted a brow. "Why are you smiling?" He curiously asked.

"Nothing really." Giotto smiled.

Gokudera began to get suspicious.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch period.

"Well," Giotto stood up, stretching his limbs. "I gotta get back now." He grinned. "Thanks for the food Tsuna!"

Tsuna shook his head as he stood up. "No problem at all." He smiled.

"See ya!" Giotto's grin widened as he lightly smacked Tsuna's rump.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he squeaked. His blush skyrocketed, turning about ten different shades of red. "You-!" Gokudera growled at Giotto. Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's arms, holding him back. "Now, now~" He laughed.

"Oops, I did it again~" Sang Giotto, as he slapped Tsuna's butt again. He grinned and then ran off.

Foam began to appear from Tsuna's mouth.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

**Thump!**

* * *

Third Period

"Are you okay, Jyuudaime?" Asked a worried Gokudera. Beside him was an equally worried Yamamoto. Tsuna smiled and nodded. "Mhm, I'm fine now!" He flexed his arms. "See?"

"Okay..." Gokudera sighed, although still quite unsure.

"Take out your math books." Instructed the teacher.

Gokudera and Yamamoto headed back to their seats, and everyone took out their textbooks and notebooks.

Minutes later, the P.A. system was turned on.

"Uhm, okay, this song is dedicated to Sawada Tsunayoshi." Came the bubbly voice of the school's very own student council president.

Tsuna slammed his face against his desk and quietly groaned.

"I love your sushi roll, hotter than wasabi  
I race for your love, shake and bake Ricky Bobby  
I'm at the W but I can't meet you in the lobby  
Girl, I gotta watch my back 'cause I'm not just anybody"

The boys of the class began to snicker and grin, while the girls began to madly blush.

"Oh baby, I be stuck to you like glue  
Baby, wanna spend it all on you  
Baby, my room is the G spot, call me Mr. Flintstone  
I can make your bedrock"

"This is... This is..." Gokudera began to run his mouth off while Yamamoto began to madly laugh.

The math teacher, Mikuni-sensei, cleared her throat. "Excuse me Sawada," She called, a mild blush on her cheeks. "Please tell your boyfriend to calm his hormones and to wait till after school."

Tsuna's pale cheeks were invaded by blood. His cheeks were completely red by the time he had fully registered what his teacher had just told him. He pathetically whimpered and slammed his head against his desk again.

Kyoko patted him sympathetically. "It's okay Tsuna." She smiled. She whispered to Hana, "I wonder if Mikuni-sensei is a yaoi fan too?" She gushed. Hana squealed and clapped her hands. "Let's ask her after class!"

Tsuna pretended to ignore the excited girls and slammed his face against his desk again, for the last time.

Oh how he wished he could disappear from the world.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi hi! I know this chapter is kind of short, but here you go, the sixth chapter of HSG:HTW! I tried making this chapter nice, cute, and hilarious, so I hope everyone likes it.

As many of you know, after I finish this fic, I'll be starting a new one . However , I don't know which one to start . So can you all do me a favor and vote in the poll on my profile ? :3 In case you need the summaries , scroll down to the "Upcoming Fics!" section . Please and thank you ! S2 ~

The deadline will be a week or so after this story ends [which won't be long] !

So please help me and participate in the poll ! ^.^~

Anyways , I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

I accept reviews. *Heart* S2~

Minna-san, thanks for reading!

Ciao Ciao!

-S2-KonekoHime


	7. Lesson 7

Minna-san , ciaossu ! Are you all ready for the seventh chapter of HSG:HTW ? ;D I'm sure you are , trololol . I hope everyone likes this chapter too ! I tried to make it very funny . ^^

**Thanks to all the people who gave this story extra love by reviewing :**

**- 13animenurd13**

**- Rei**

**- Gin Nanashi**

**- victoriaG27lover**

**- EK12**

**- Nyan-Nyan Kamen**

**- Breathless02**

**- YaoiRules92**

**- Kichou**

**- Natsu the Ripper**

**- Junuen Lisunia **

**- Caroline**

**- Amaterasu17**

**- Mato**

**- Setsuna Alaude**

**- starred  
**

You guys made my day with the reviews . Not only that , but it gave me more motivation to write more ! **Thanks so much you guys .** ^-^~

Let's not also forget the people who favorited or set this story on alert ! You guys also made my day too !

Many sweets to all of you ~

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn .**

Enjoy . ;D

* * *

"Ciaossu!" – Normal

'_Ciaossu!'_ – Thoughts

* * *

_Previously_

_"Oh baby, I be stuck to you like glue_  
_Baby, wanna spend it all on you_  
_Baby, my room is the G spot, call me Mr. Flintstone_  
_I can make your bedrock"_

_"This is... This is..." Gokudera began to run his mouth off while Yamamoto began to madly laugh._

_The math teacher, Mikuni-sensei, cleared her throat. "Excuse me Sawada," She called, a mild blush on her cheeks. "Please tell your boyfriend to calm his hormones and to wait till after school."_

_Tsuna's pale cheeks were invaded by blood. His cheeks were completely red by the time he had fully registered what his teacher had just told him. He pathetically whimpered and slammed his head against his desk again._

_Kyoko patted him sympathetically. "It's okay Tsuna." She smiled. She whispered to Hana, "I wonder if Mikuni-sensei is a yaoi fan too?" She gushed. Hana squealed and clapped her hands. "Let's ask her after class!"_

_Tsuna pretended to ignore the excited girls and slammed his face against his desk again, for the last time._

_Oh how he wished he could disappear from the world._

* * *

Lesson Seven

Pick-Up Lines

Tsuna yawned as he turned to his left around a corner. He walked straight and had finally arrived at school, after who knows how many tiring minutes and hours and days. No wait that's just exaggerating.

"Ah, Tsuna!"

He turned to his left after stepping past the school gates. "Giotto-sempai," He smiled cutely, "Good morning!"

Giotto blinked. _'Sooooooooo cuuuuuuteeeee~'_ He gushed in the inside. "Good morning!" He replied with a charming smile.

"What are you doing out here, instead of doing paperwork inside?" Tsuna asked curiously.

Giotto scratched the back of his head. "Well," He said, "Alaude and Hibari-kun are busy disciplining some thugs somewhere." He sighed, "So I'm stuck with uniform check."

Tsuna giggled, "I see." He smiled, "Good luck sempai! Don't overwork yourself with something as small as this."

Giotto returned the smile. "Thanks Tsuna." He replied, grabbing Tsuna into a hug and ruffling the brunette's hair.

Tsuna blushed at the closeness. "Y-You're welcome..." He mumbled shyly.

The bell rang, signalling the start of school.

Giotto released Tsuna from the embrace and smiled. "Well, you have class now." He said, gently pushing Tsuna towards the school building. "I'll see you later!" He said, waving his hand.

Tsuna smiled and nodded before walking into the building.

"HAY ANGEL! YOU DUH SEXYYYY!"

Tsuna's cheeks flushed red as he quickly turned around, only to see Giotto madly grinning and giving Tsuna the thumbs up. Tsuna huffed and squealed irritably. "Mouu..." He turned on his heel and stomped inside the building, pouting along the way.

Around him, he heard people whispering. To his left, were a bunch of girls.

"Oh my god, did you see what just happened?"

"I know right! They're so cute together!"

"Right! Did you see them holding hands at the festival? Soo cutee!"

To his right, were a bunch of guys.

"Haha! You'd go gay for Sawada wouldn't you?"

"Obviously! Look how cute the guy is!"

"Don't worry dude. I'd go gay for him too."

"Too bad he's already taken by Giotto-sempai..."

Tsuna blushed as he heard the conversations around him. "Hiiieeeee..."

He got out his school shoes and put them on, then put his casual shoes in his locker. He closed the lock and then made his way to class, where all his friends would be waiting.

* * *

"Helloooo fellow students of Namimori High~"

Tsuna lifted his head up and stared at the speaker like thing attached to the wall, cautious of what Giotto would do next. Another song? Another request to be in the damned maid dress? Tsuna couldn't help but be nervous.

Minutes later, the announcements went by normally without any distrubances. Tsuna sighed in relief. _'Thank god...'_

Unfortunately for Tsuna...

"And now, we have a small one minute program!" Came the cheery voice of the president.

Tsuna blinked. What one minute program?

"Today, I will teach everyone how to hit on the person you like," Explained Giotto, "With pick-up lines!" He cheered. "Yay!"

Everyone in Tsuna's class slowly turned their heads to the brunette.

"Now," Chuckled Giotto, "May a volunteer come help me?"

Tsuna blinked and lifted a brow. Volunteer?

"Drumrolls please!" Chimed Giotto. A mimicry of drumrolls echoed throughout the entire school, courtesy to Giotto and the P.A. system.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

**Bang!**

Tsuna's classmates did a doubletake and found Tsuna's head and face attached to his desk again.

"Now, one of my famous pick-up lines!"

Tsuna groaned and quietly whimpered. Gokudera and Yamamoto began patting his back and ruffling his hair.

"I know you're not trash but dayummmmm, you got some junk in yo trunk!"

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Tsuna groaned as he lifted up his head. His cheeks were flushed a shade of red, due to the pick-up line that Giotto had said to him through the P.A. system.

He heard the rest of his classmates giggle and whisper, "They're so cute!" and whatnot.

"Mouu..." He pouted.

Yamamoto chuckled, "Maa, maa. It'll be alright." Gokudera nodded in agreement. "I'm gunna beat his ass inside out!" He grumbled, flexing his arms a few times for emphasis.

"Nonono!" Tsuna frantically waved his arms around. "Please don't..." Gokudera blinked. "If you say so, Jyuudaime." He scratched the back of his head. "I won't beat him up."

"And here's another one!" Came the voice of the blond enigma.

Tsuna fidgetted in his seat, waiting for the lame and cheesy pick-up line to attack him through the P.A. system.

"If I flip a coin, what are the chances of me getting a head?"

Gokudera got up from his seat. "I'm sorry Jyuudaime, but I will have to disobey your oders and kill this piece of shit." He yelled, this time flailing his fists around. A blush on his cheeks were clearly apparent.

Yamamoto grinned, "Hey Gokudera,"

Gokudera turned around to face the baseball player. "What." He questionede angrily.

"If I flip a coin, what are the chances of me getting a head?"

...

...

...

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTED PIECE OF SHIT!"

Yamamoto grinned as he dodged pencils, pens, rulers, notebooks, and a textbook. "Maa, maa! Calm down Gokkun~" He said, flashing a charming smile at the silverette.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Yamamoto's eyes widened as Gokudera lifted up a desk. "Maa, maa!" He said, frantically waving his hands around.

Gokudera growled.

Yamamoto's eyes widened even more. _'...Shit.'_

Before he knew it, he was on the floor, the desk laying a few metres away from him. Gokudera huffed and crossed his arms. "Serves you right, you idiot." He grumbled, stomping back to his seat to the right of Tsuna.

"But," Tsuna mumbled, "I don't get it. The pick-up line, I mean." He said, completely confused.

"Well," Yamamoto got back up and sat back down in his seat to the left of Tsuna. "It basically means-" He got cut off, a textbook lodged into his face, courtesy of Gokudera.

"It's nothing at all Tsuna," Smiled Yamamoto. Gokudera nodded, smiling along. "Please don't worry about it Jyuudaime."_ 'Must... Keep... Jyuudaime's mentaility pure!'_

Tsuna scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "If you say so."

"And the last one for today's announcment!"

Silence enveloped the entire school, as everyone waiting for the almighty and dreaded pick-up line that the blond teen will eventually say to the poor, poor, brunette.

"Hey baby, let's play house. You can be the door and I'll slam you!"

**Thump!**

"G-Gokudera!" Tsuna vigorously shook his friend. "Gokudera-kunn!" He whined, "Wake up!"

"Hmm," Yamamoto nodded to himself, "Maybe I should ask Giotto-sempai to make a book for me..."

Tsuna pouted, "Mouu!"

* * *

"Ah, Tsuna!"

Tsuna blinked and turned around. "Giotto-sepmai!" He greeted. "What are you doing out here?" He asked._ 'Why does it feel like deja-vu is happening right now...?'_

Giotto smiled. "Nothing much really. I just gotta bring these papers to the principle." He said, waving said sheets of papers around.

Tsuna nodded, "Ohh, I see."

"Forget about me but," Giotto stopped waving around the paperwork and pats Tsuna's head. "What are you doing out here?" He relayed the question back to the brunette.

"I got really got inside, so we decided to have English class outside." Explained Tsuna.

"I... See..." Giotto mumbled, his eyes slowly trailing down Tsuna's sweaty and shiny neck.

Tsuna blinked, "Is there something wrong Giotto?"

Giotto vigorously shook his head adn smiled. "No, no. Nothing's wrong." He assured. Tsuna smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Other than the fact that you're so hot, you make the sun melt."

Tsuna blinked. He replayed what Giotto had just said, in his mind a couple of times.

...

...

...

Tsuna blushed.

Giotto smiled, "Is there something wrong Tsuna?" He asked.

Tsuna shyly shook his head. "N-No..." He mumbled.

Giotto smiled and pulled the brunette into another hug. "Okay." He said. "Well, I have to go now," He stated. "I'll see you later." He smiled.

Tsuna nodded and shyly returned the smile. "Bye bye!"

Giotto waved and the two parted ways. Then,

"Shake that scrawny ass!"

Tsuna's blush rose and he began to walk faster. "Hiiieeee..." He quietly squealed, half annoyed and half shy.

* * *

At Home; in His Room

Tsuna sighed as he laid down on his bed. The day by far, had been very tiring and somewhat complimenting at the same time. Keyword, somewhat.

The entire day, Giotto had been hitting on him with his lame and dreaded, terrifying, pick-up lines. Although he had to admit, some of them were pretty funny, even though most were extremely dirty.

"Hey Tsuna! There's something on you. My eyes."

"Did you just fart? Cause you sure blew me away."

"Your lips look so lonely, would they like to meet mine?"

"Is there something in your eye? Oh wait, it's just a sparkle."

"You're so sweet that you put Hershey out of business."

"Can I have a photograph to show my friends that angels truly exist?"

"Are your legs tired? Cause you were running through my mind all day."

"Quick! Someone call Heaven because I think they're missing an angel!"

"Are you from Tenesse? Cause you're the only ten I see."

"Do you have a map? Cause I got lost in your eyes."

"You're like a rubix cube. The more I play with you the harder it gets."

"Can you be my teddy bear? Cause I can't sleep without one."

"My junk tingles when you're near me."

They were all completely ridiculous. "Where does he get these lame pick-up lines from anyways..." Tsuna pouted.

Tsuna began to reminisce his time with Giotto in the past, starting with the time when they first met on the first day of school. Although Giotto was extremely perverted, he was also really sweet. Regardless of his annoying habit of popping out and complimenting him with dirty lines, of course.

_'But then again...'_ Tsuna thought to himself with a smile.

_'I think I fell for him anyways...'_

* * *

The Next Day at School

"Tsuna," Giotto called out.

The brunette smiled. "What's wrong Giotto-sempai?"

"Well..." The blonde fidgetted.

"Starting next week, I'm going to be studying abroad in Italy."

Tsuna's smile dropped.

"...What?"

* * *

**A/N :** Hello everyone ! I know this chapter was short but I hope everyone liked it. :S I tried to make it as funny as possible.

Soon enough, this fic will be ending , after about two more chapters . D: ! But fear not ! I guarantee you all that there will be a sequel [soon or later . . .] Anyways , as many of you already know , a week after this story ends , I'll be closing the poll and a new fic will be decided . Thing is , I don't know which story to start o.e" . If you want the HSG sequel to be the first thing I post up , then you have to vote in the poll . However , if you're also interested in the other two options , then feel free to choose which ever that catches your attention the most [it's completely your choice !] ^^ ~

So please help me and participate in the poll ! ^.^~

Anyways , I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

I accept reviews. *Heart* S2~

Thanks for reading everyone !

Ciao Ciao!

-S2-KonekoHime


	8. Lesson 8

Minna-san , ciaossu ! I'm back with the eighth chapter of **HSG : HTW** ~ ! I hope everyone likes it . C:

Thanks to last chapter's reviewers :

- starred

- lovepikachu12

- Caroline

- victoriaG27lover

- 13animenurd13

- YaoiRules92

- Kichou

- Semifully

- Taira-keimei

- Gin Nanashi

- FiOeX

- excap1st

- ninja-master-of-the-moon

- Murasaki Argenteria

- Hanori Shiki

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed , set this story on alert , favorited this story , etcetc . I greatly appreciate it . c:

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn .**

Enjoy . :]

* * *

"Ciaossu!" – Normal

'_Ciaossu!'_ – Thoughts

* * *

_Previously_

_"My junk tingles when you're near me."_

_They were all completely ridiculous. "Where does he get these lame pick-up lines from anyways..." Tsuna pouted._

_Tsuna began to reminisce his time with Giotto in the past, starting with the time when they first met on the first day of school. Although Giotto was extremely perverted, he was also really sweet. Regardless of his annoying habit of popping out and complimenting him with dirty lines, of course._

_'But then again...' Tsuna thought to himself with a smile._

_'I think I fell for him anyways...'_

* * *

_The Next Day at School_

_"Tsuna," Giotto called out._

_The brunette smiled. "What's wrong Giotto-sempai?"_

_"Well..." The blonde fidgetted._

_"Starting next week, I'm going to be studying abroad in Italy."_

_Tsuna's smile dropped._

_"...What?"_

* * *

Lesson Eight

Baby Sitting

Tsuna couldn't believe his ears. _'Giotto is... moving...? Next week...?'_ He felt like his heart had cleanly snapped into two pieces. He felt completely miserable on the spot. In fact, he felt like he was going to faint on the spot.

"Why...?" He croaked quietly.

Giotto scratched the back of his head. "My parents are sending me there as part of my education so..." He drifted off.

"Oh..." Tsuna mumbled faintly.

All of a sudden, Gioto pulled Tsuna into a tight embrace. "Sorry..." Giotto mumbled, a painful expression on his face. "It's okay..." Tsuna murmured, close to breaking out into tears. "I-I'm fine..."

A few moments passed, and none of them said anything to each other. Then finally, Giotto spoke up. "Hey, Tsuna?"

"Mhm...?"

"You don't mind if I come over tomorrow right?"

Tsuna shook his head. "No," He replied. "But why?"

"Reborn asked me to babysit the kids and you while he and your mom are away." Giotto quietly replied. "And I want to spend time with you before I leave."

Tsuna softly smiled. "Okay."

* * *

The Next Day; Saturday

**Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding don- _click!_**

"Why hello there Giotto-kun!" Nana greeted with a cheerful smile. "How are you?" She asked. Giotto returned the smile. "I'm fine, how about you?" He relayed the question back at her.

"Good, good, thank you!" She stepped to the side. "Please come in!"

Giotto nodded and stepped inside the Sawada househole, mumbling a quick, "Sorry for the intrusion!", and took off his shoes.

_'Huh...'_ He looked around. _'I've never actually looked around his entire house last time I came here... It was just his room that I saw... His house looks nice.'_

"Oh, you're here?"

Giotto looked up, only to see Reborn coming down the stairs, wearing his normal suit. Giotto nodded. "Good morning Reborn-sensei." He greeted with a small bow.

"My," Nana cooed, "What a polite gentleman!"

Reborn snorted quietly, "If only you knew what he does to your son in school, Maman...'' Which didn't go unnoticed by Giotto. The blonde quietly huffed and pouted._ 'How rude.'_ He thought,_ 'Besides, you never once stopped me, so that means you completely don't mind me hitting up your little brother.'_

"Tsuna and the kids are still sleeping upstairs." Stated Reborn. "If they don't wake up before ten thirty, wake them up." He instructed.

Giotto nodded.

"Do you know to cook? Asked Reborn.

"Yeah." Replied Giotto.

Reborn nodded. "Then after they wake up, make breakfast for them. Make sure there's an extra serving or three. Lambo tends to eat a lot." He said. "Not only breakfast, but make lunch and dinner too."

Giotto nodded again.

"If they're bored, do something."

Giotto lifted a brow. "Like what?" He asked curiously.

Reborn shrugged. "Improvise. I don't know. Anything, as long as it's fun."

Giotto sweatdropped. "Okay."

"Oh," Reborn said, "And make sure Tsuna does his homework too."

Giotto smiled, "Will do."

Reborn nodded. "Then, we're off." He murmured, grabbing his signature black fedora with the orange stripe. Nana waved at Giotto. "Bye Giotto-kun!" She cheerfully smiled. "Thanks for helping!"

Giotto smiled and waved. "No problem at all!"

He locked the door after they were completely out of sight.

_'...So Tsuna's sleeping huh...?'_ He grinned. Giotto checked the clock. "Nine twenty-three..." He murmured. "If they don't wake up before nine forty-five, I'll go wake them up."

He headed to the living room and sat on the couch. "For now, I'll just watch TV." He said, turning on the technical device.

Twently Minutes Later

He checked his watch again and then turned off the TV. "Time to go wake up the children~" He chimed._ 'First, Tsuna's room!'_

He quickly and quietly headed up the stairs. 'Hmm... Which one is his room?' He wondered, lookingn around. Then he spotted a tuna fish attached to one of the doors. He grinned.

_'Bingo.'_

He knocked a few times before entering the brunette's room. "Sorry for the intrusion~" He whispered, grinning at the same time. He looked around the room, finding it extremely neat and supposedly pretty and cute, if those were the right words to describe a teenage boy's room.

Then, he spotted a certain brunette's bed, and creeped up to it. He snickered quietly to himself. _'I get to see Tsuna's sleeping face~'_ He gleefully thought.

He peeked over the lump under the blanket, and instantly felt blood rushing to his face. In front of him, was the almighty adorable Tsuna, sleeping oh-so-cutely. Giotto stared at Tsuna's soft lips. _'Kiss... I want... Now... Chuu~...?'_

Giotto smacked himself. _'No! I have to wake him up! Not stare at him while he's sleeping!'_

He cleared his throat. "T-Tsunaaa...?" He whispered, his voice slightly cracking._ 'Sooo... Cuteee... Must... Jump...'_ His hands began to make grabbing motions.

Giotto heard the door opened and quickly turned around, only to meet eyes with a certain cow child. They began to have a staring contest for the next few minutes, until Lambo screamed, "INNNNTRUUUUDEEEERRR!" And took out a grenade.

Giotto's eyes widened, "No! NONONO! WAIT!" He shrieked, flailing his arms around. Behind him, was Tsuna, who had sat up with wide eyes. "What's happening?" He asked, panicked. "Giotto?"

Giotto immediately hopped onto Tsuna's bed and hid under the covers. "Grenade! GRENADE!"

Tsuna turned his head, only to see Lambo, who was near breaking out into tears, and was also holding a grenade in his hand. "Lambo," He nervously smiled, "Please... Put that grenade... Away..." He said, panicking more than before.

"But," Lambo sniffed, "He's an intruder!" He cried, pointing to the shaking lump behind Tsuna.

"Now, now, Lambo," Tsuna assured, "He's going to be watching over us for the day in place of Kaa-chan and Reborn." He slowly explained. "He's going to be our baby sitter for the day."

"But," Whimpered Lambo. "I saw him do this to you with his hands!" The cow child demonstrated what Giotto's hands were doing.

Tsuna turned around to face to shaking lump called Giotto. "Giotto," He sweetly smiled, his eyebrows also twitching. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"..."

"_Giotto._"

"...Yes."

"Oh? And for how long?"

Under the dark covers, Giotto squinted to checked his watch. "For about ten minutes now. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Tsuna replied, reaching over to grab a pillow. "No reason at all." The brunette slammed his pillow against Giotto. "Honestly," Huffed Tsuna, "Making grabby motions with your hands in front of a child!"

Giotto emerged from under the blankets and ruffled his own hair. "But I never knew he was even there!" He whined.

Ignoring the blond, Tsuna turned his attention back to Lambo. "Lambo," He smiled, "He's a really nice guy, so can you put away your grenade please?" He kindly asked.

Lambo thought to himself for a bit, before nodding and putting his grenade back in his afro.

Tsuna climbed out of bed and trudged to the cow child. "Good," He said, petting the child's head. "Now go wake up I-Pin. It's almost time for breakfast." He instructed.

Lambo nodded again before pit pattering off to his and I-Pin's room.

Giotto released the breath of air that he didn't even realize he was holding in. "Safe..."

Tsuna stood back up, "Be careful not to scare Lambo though," He smiled. "The grenades he carries around are all real."

Giotto blanched. _'Oh god.__'_

"Come on," Smiled Tsuna as he walked out his room. "You're supposed to make breakfast aren't you?"

The blond blinked. "Oh yeah..."

* * *

Downstairs; Kitchen

"So," Giotto stared at the kids and Tsuna, "What do you want to eat?"

"What can you make, spikey?" Lambo asked. Giotto twitched at his new nickname. "Anything." He gritted out.

Lambo's eyes began to sparkle. "Then, can you make spaghetti?"

Giotto blinked and nodded. "Yeah."

"What about chinese food?" Asked a curious I-Pin. Giotto nodded and smiled. "Yep. I can make chinese too."

Tsuna hummed. "Then, for breakfast, how about we have eggs and bacon? Then lunch is chinese. Dinner is spaghetti." He suggested to their cook of the day. Giotto smiled again, "Sure. I don't mind."

The kids cheered. "Yay!"

"Eggs and bacon right?" Giotto murmured, tieing the apron around his waist. "Just wait a few minutes okay?" He kindly smiled. Tsuna and the kids nodded.

Fifteen Minutes Later

"It's good!" Shrieked an excited Lambo, as he stuffed the eggs down his throat. "It's even better than to poop food that Reborn makes!" I-Pin agreed whole heartedly, as she too, ate her face out.

Giotto began to snicker in the inside._ 'Poop food...'_ On the outside, he smiled at Lambo. "Oh really? What kind of food does Reborn-sensei make for you?" He curiously asked._ 'Keke... Poop food of course.'_

"He makes this poop-colored desert," Lambo said, "He said it was chocolate. But it didn't taste like it." I-Pin nodded, "Then one time, he made sushi." She explained, "Everyone got food poisoning that night."

Giotto's face was completely red. _'Pfftt... I never knew that he was that bad of a cook...'_ He continued to laugh on the inside. _'Blackmail~' _He grinned evilly.

Tsuna was also trying hard to contain his laughter. "Reborn's cooking isn't that... bad..." He snorted. "The rice he makes are good." He complimented.

"Yeah but," Huffed Lambo, "That's the only thing he knows how to make!"

With that said, Giotto fell off his chair and began to madly laugh on the kitchen floor. Tsuna's shoulders were shaking as he too, couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

"What," Pouted Lambo. "It's the truth." I-Pin nodded in agreement. "Reborn makes bad food, that he does..."

* * *

Elsewhere

"Achoo!"

Reborn sniffed as he wiped his nose with a napkin. "Ugh..."

"What's wrong Reborn?" Nana asked worriedly, "Are you sick or something?"

Reborn shook his head as he threw out his tissue in the nearby trash bin. "No, Maman." He replied. "Plus, I've never been sick before in my entire life." He said, somewhat in a boasting manner.

"Oh my," Smiled Nana, "Then somebody must be talking about you!"

Reborn couldn't help but have a feeling that someone was actually talking about him.

"I suppose so," He sighed.

* * *

Sawada Household ; Living Room

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Asked Giotto. They were all sitting in a circle on the floor of the living room.

The kids shrugged.

Tsuna hummed to himself, "What should we play... What should we play..." Then, Giotto began to list a few games, "Hide and seek? Tag? Video games? Or some kind of competition?"

"Let's play all of them!" Grinned Lambo.

"All?" Tsuna asked, quite startled.

"All! All! ALL!" Chanted the two children.

Giotto shrugged, "Sure." He smiled, "I don't mind. Let's play all of them."

Lambo and I-Pin got off the floor and began to run around, cheering in happiness.

"Alright," Giotto stood up and grinned. "Who's it?"

The children stopped running and then pointed at him. "You!"

Before he knew it, the children had disappeared. Giotto blinked. "Huh." He turned around to ask Tsuna where the children were, but the brunette had also disappeared.

Giotto's smile widened. "Mr. It is going catch you all, very soon~" He chuckled, walking out of the living room.

"Now where could they be...?" He asked himself, looking around the corridors of the Sawada house. Then, he saw a familiar braided ponytail peeking out of a closet.

_'Gotcha.'_

He grinned and quietly began to tiptoe over. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a wire on the floor. His eyes widened and before he knew it, he had tripped over the wire...

_**Splat!**_

...And had face-smashed into a plate of chocolate.

Giotto immediately sat up, gasping for air.

"Buahaha!"

He looked to the side, only to see a laughing Lambo, standing at the kitchen's entrance. I-Pin stepped out of her hiding spot in the closet and she too, giggled at the "poop" face Giotto.

Slowly, Giotto wiped the chocolate off of his right cheek and gave it a long stare. "Oi..." Giotto's eyebrows began to twitch.

All of a sudden, Lambo took out another plate full of melted chocolate. Lambo grinned as he slowly lifted up his arm. "...Oi." Giotto began to panick a little. "Oi. OI. OIOIOIOIOI!"

**_Splat!_**

"Gyahahahaaa!" Laughed Lambo as he and I-Pin ran upstairs together. "See you later shit face!"

Silence enveloped the room as the chocolate slowly dripped off Giotto's face. _'So much for innocent children...'_

"I should go wash this off..." He sighed, standing up and heading into the washroom behind him.

* * *

20 Minutes Later, After Finding Tsuna in a Tree In The Backyard

"Let's play tag now!" Grinned Giotto. _'I'll show these brats who's boss now~ Because I'm the master of speed~'_

"Okaay!" Cheered Lambo and I-Pin.

"I think I'll sit this one out." Smiled Tsuna, as he sat on the deck of his house. "I have horrible stamina."

Giotto nodded and smiled. "Sure." He said, "Just sit back and relax okay?"

Tsuna returned the smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Before Giotto could ask, the children pointed at the blond. "You're it!"

Giotto blinked.

"..."

He sighed. "Good grief." Giotto began stretching his arms and legs. He looked at the kids with a wide grin.

"Run."

Immediately, the kids began to run around the backyard, screaming like little banshees being hit with a stick repetitively.

Tsuna began to laugh as he watched Lambo and I-Pin throw sticks and rocks at Giotto, attempting to get away from him and his grabby hands.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Giotto huffed, "That hurts you know?" He complained. "Now come back here!" His hand made grabby motions as he began to run after the children again.

Then, Giotto tripped on a stick that appeared out of nowhere. "Why am I tripping so much today?" He whined, rubbing the forming bump on his head.

He sat up. His eyes widened as he saw a mudball coming his way. _'Oh... Fuck.'_

_**Splat!**_

"Gyahaha! Shit face got shit on his face again!"

...

Giotto looked over to see what Tsuna would do or say. The brunette only sat on the deck, smiling and giggling at the mud-covered Giotto. "Are you okay?" Tsuna asked curiously, still giggling.

Giotto gave the thumbs up.

_'I'll spank these kids if they embarass me in front of Tsuna even more...' _He inwardly cried to himself.

* * *

Lunch Time

Giotto smiled as he set down a plate of chow mein in front of I-Pin. "Here you go." The chinese child happily smiled at the blond and thanked him with a polite, "Xie Xie!", and a tiny bow.

"No problem!" He laughed.

Then he set down a plate in front of Lambo. "Here you go, Lambo-kun."

"Thanks, shit-face."

"..." Giotto's eyebrows began to twitch madly.

Tsuna frowned. "Lambo," He scolded, "Giotto put all his efforts in to make food for you, so thank him properly." The cow child huffed. "Fine!" He grumbled. "Thank you Giotto-nii."

Giotto nodded and kindly smiled. "You're welcome."

Tsuna flashed an adorable smile when Giotto set his plate down in front of him. "Thank you Giotto!" The blond immediately grinned at the brunette. "No problem at all Tsuna."

_'Tsuna's such a nice person~'_ He happily sighed on the inside, as he sat down beside said petite boy.

"Itadakimasu!"

Everyone began to ate in silence. Then, Tsuna turned to Giotto with a wide smile. "It's delicious!"

"Is it?" Giotto laughed, scratching the back of his head. If you squinted, you could see a very faint blush on his cheeks. "Thanks."

I-Pin however, was completely delighted. She began to gulf down the food, squealing with happiness. Lambo on the other side, had already finished, holding his plate up for Giotto. "More!" The cow demanded.

Giotto took the plate and served Lambo some more food. "Aha," He chuckled, "Here." He handed the plate back to Lambo. After mumbling a quick "Thank you", Lambo began to shove the food up his face some more.

Giotto sat there, watching the Tsuna and the kids eat, with a happy smile on his face.

"Giotto?"

The blond turned to Tsuna. "Yes?"

"You're not hungry?" Tsuna asked worriedly, staring down at the empty space on the table in front of Giotto.

Giotto scratched the back of his head, "Eh, well..."

"Are you hungry?" The petite boy asked firmly.

Giotto smiled, "A little."

Immediately, Tsuna held up his own chopsticks with chow mein noodles dangling from it. "Say ahh.." He shyly mumbled.

Giotto blinked. Then, he laughed.

"Ahhh~"

* * *

**A/N:** . . . -squeal- ! I finally updated! I'm so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I was extremely busy with summer school, and the extremely annoying assignments that they keep dishing out. But have no fear ! I'm back , 100% C: ! Well , I'll be back 100% when this week is done . o3o; Exams are tomorrow , but that's okay . Easy stuff -thumbs up- . The rest of the week is dedicated to hanging out with my family and friends c: .

If none of you voted yet, please get your lovely bums to the poll on my profile please S2 ~ Harhar .

One last thing;

**Can anyone guess how many chapters are left?**

I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

I accept reviews. *Heart* S2~

Ciao Ciao!

**-S2-KonekoHime**


	9. Lesson 9

Ciaossu ! I'm dishing out the **final chapter** of " **High School Guide: How to Woo!** " Yesyes , this is going to be the final chapter , unfortunately ;c ! On the good side , there's a little bit of good news for you all in the A/N at the bottom of the chapter after you finish reading c: .

Thank you those :

- starred

- Semifully

- Taira-keimei

- kay-kw33n

- lovepikachu12

- IchigoStrawberryXX

- CambioForma27

- DiveToWorld

- victoriaG27lover

- Gin Nanashi

- ezcap1st

- Neko-Chan1827

- Maiden of Books

- animebaka14

For reviewing the previous chapter, or the chapters before that C: ! Thanks for the people who alerted or favorited too ! I appreciate it very much .

So I hope everyone enjoys this last chapter !

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn .**

Enjoy !

* * *

"Ciaossu!" – Normal

'_Ciaossu!'_ – Thoughts

* * *

_Previously_

_Giotto sat there, watching the Tsuna and the kids eat, with a happy smile on his face._

_"Giotto?"_

_The blond turned to Tsuna. "Yes?"_

_"You're not hungry?" Tsuna asked worriedly, staring down at the empty space on the table in front of Giotto._

_Giotto scratched the back of his head, "Eh, well..."_

_"Are you hungry?" The petite boy asked firmly._

_Giotto smiled, "A little."_

_Immediately, Tsuna held up his own chopsticks with chow mein noodles dangling from it. "Say ahh.." He shyly mumbled._

_Giotto blinked. Then, he laughed._

_"Ahhh~"_

* * *

Lesson 9

Confession

Tsuna hummed as he laid on his couch and hogged it like a sloth. He wiggled and rolled, utterly bored, as he was waiting for a certain blond to come and pick him up.

Giotto was leaving tomorrow, and the two had decided to hang out with each other before the blond would depart for Italy. Oh, the brunette would certainly miss him so.

_'Is this... A date?'_ He shyly thought, his cheeks slowly flushing a pastel shade of pink.

He heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer the door. Once he opened the door, a handsome looking Gitto was revealed, standing at his doorsteps.

"Hey," Giotto smiled. "Ready to go?" Tsuna returned the smile and nodded. "Un!"

"Kaa-chan!" He called, "I'm leaving!"

Nana's head popped out from the the kitchen doorway. She smiled at the two. "Hav fun on your date, children!" She giggled. "Don't hold back, okay~?"

"K-Kaa-chan...!"

Giotto smiled and nodded. "We will." He answered. Tsuna blushed and pouted. "Mouu..." Unfortunately, the adorable young boy didn't know what his mother meant by 'don't hold back', due to his overly innocent brain.

The two stepped out of the Sawada household and made sure the door was shut closed and locked.

"So where are we going?" Tsuna asked curiously, after about ten minutes of walking side by side the blond enigma.

Giotto looked down at him and smiled. "You'll see."

Tsuna slightly pouted at the secretivity. The brunette couldn't help but be more curious of their destination for their date. Oh, Giotto was completely mysterious, that he was.

Minutes later, Tsuna shrugged it off. _'As long as I get to spend time with Giotto, then I'm happy.'_ He though, smiling to himself.

Giotto caught the smile and couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

"The movies?" Tsuna asked curiously. "What movie are we going to watch?"

Giotto grinned. "Gore."

_'Uh oh.'_ Tsuna paled.

"Don't worry," Giotto assured, hugging the pale brunette close to him. "It's a soft horror movie, so I'm sure it'll be fine." He said, smiling. _'I think.'_ The blond thought. _'Oh well.'_ He inwardly shrugged. _'I just hope that Battle Royale isn't a hardcore gore movie...'_

50 Minutes Later

"OH MY JESUS LORD!" Shrieked Tsuna. The brunette was literally clinging on to Giotto, eyes wide, and shaking like mad.

On the screen, was a girl, furiously stabbing her male classmate's manhood with a knife. The boy screamed and hollered in pain, yelling at her and telling her to stop.

Giotto, unlike Tsuna, winced. "I feel bad for the guy..." He sighed, shaking his head sympathetically. Although, at the same time, he was chuckling quietly.

"How are you laughing at this?" Hissed Tsuna, eyes stuck on the screen, completely mortified. Giotto shrugged and grinned. "I don't know." Then he said, "How are you screaming?"

"Because this is-"

Another student had been killed in the movie, and Tsuna screamed again. "HOLY CRAAAPPPP!"

The brunette clung to the blond even more, his hands tightly holding the blond's hands.

"When. Is. This. Movie. Done."

"Uhh, about another hour and a half I think..."

"..."

"T-Tsuna... I can't feel my hand..."

"Good."

...

_**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

"OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! SOMEONE SAVE ME. OH MY FREAKING GODDDD!"

1 Hour and 30 minutes Later

The two walked out of the movie theatres, one of them smiling like an idiot, while the other was completely, and ridiculously shaken up.

"See, the movie wasn't that bad." Grinned Giotto.

"That's... A lieeee..." Whimpered Tsuna, hugging the blond closely. Giotto gently smiled and wrapped his arms around the brunette. "There, there..." He murmured, rubbing the petite boy's back.

"Hey,"

Tsuna looked up and met eyes with Giotto.

"You hungry?" Asked Giotto, still smiling softly at his object of affection. Tsuna returned the smile and nodded. "Un!"

* * *

"So what do you want to eat?" Giotto asked, going through the menu.

The two decided to go to an outdoor cafe located in the shopping district near the movie theatres.

Tsuna hummed as he slowly went through the menu, looking for a dish that'll catch his eye, and his stomach. "Ah," Tsuna looked up and smiled. "Omlette!" He said, showing Giotto his menu and pointing to the dish.

Giotto grinned and nodded, before calling over a waitress.

"How may I help you sir?" Smiled the waitress, and at the same time, looking over Giotto with sultry eyes.

Giotto ignored the looks that the waitress was giving him. "Two omlettes please." He smiled kindly. Then he turned to Tsuna, "Any drinks that you want?" He asked.

Tsuna smiled and shook his head.

Giotto turned to the waitress, "That's all, then." He said.

The waitress nodded, "Your food will be out soon." She said, winking before leaving to attend to another table.

"What a weird lady." Frowned Giotto. Tsuna giggled, "Oh well."

About ten minutes later, their lunch came out. "Here you go," The waitress smiled, setting the food down on the table. "Please enjoy your food." She giggled.

"Ah..." Giotto nervously smiled. "Thanks."

She blew a kiss at the blond enigma before leaving again.

"Definitely a weird lady." Noted Tsuna as he nibbled on his fork.

"Yeeep..." Sighed Giotto.

30 Minutes Later

"Please come again!" Waved the waitress, who, once again, winked at Giotto.

"May I know your work schedule?" Blurted out Giotto.

The waitress blinked and then she blushed. "I work on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays." She answered shyly. Giotto nodded, "Alright then," He said. "Thanks."

"Let's go Tsuna." The blond smiled at the brunette, who in turn, nodded.

About ten meters away from the cafe, Tsuna lightly tugged on Giotto's sleeve. "How come you asked her for her work schedule?" He curiously asked. Giotto began to walk faster, and at the same time, he blanched.

"To avoid her at all costs during our future dates."

Tsuna blinked. Then he bursted into a fit of giggles before running to catch up to the blond. "You're so ridiculous." He laughed, once he got to Giotto's side.

The blond slowed down and stared at Tsuna. Seconds later, he too laughed. "I guess you're right," He chuckled, "But just in case..." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Tsuna laughed again, "You're so silly."

_'Wait, did he just say future dates?'_

* * *

The sun began to slowly set, and the two had finally decided to call it a day. They decided to go home by the train, since it would take a while to walk, or go by bus, from the other side of town.

They got on the train and sat down side by side.

_**"Next stop, Awashima Park."**_

Tsuna blinked. Then he frowned.

"Giotto...?"

"Hmm...?"

"Are we going the right way?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeeep."

Unsure, Tsuna decided to get up from his seat and headed towards the nearby map of the subway lines. He scanned the map over once. Then twice. And then a third time.

"Giotto..."

"Hmm...?"

"We're going the wrong way."

The blond blinked. "No we're not." Tsuna frowned. "Are you sure?" He asked, completely unsure. The blond nodded. "I'm pretty sure we're going the right way." He said.

Giotto stood up and walked to where Tsuna was standing in front of the map. He pointed to a certain street, a few stations ahead of the one they were currently at.

"See, where we get off is Yuurei Street, which is just about ten stations away from where we are, at Awashima Park." He explained.

Tsuna slowly nodded, "Okay."

The brunette tilted his head and stared at the map some more. He had a feeling that they were definitely going the wrong way.

**_"Next stop, Shizuno Street."_**

"Giotto, we are one hundred percent, going the wrong way."

"What? How?"

Tsuna pointed at the map, his finger directly on Yuroi Street. "This is the east side of Yuurei Street..."

Giotto blankly stared at the brunette.

"...Where we live is on the west side of Yuurei Street."

Tsuna looked at Giotto, only to see the blond drop his jaw, and his eyes widen. The facial expression that Giotto currently had was certainly priceless. Tsuna would've taken a picture if he wasn't just as shocked as the poor blond.

"...Oh my god." Was the only thing that left Giotto's mouth.

**"Nextstop, Ayano Street."**

"What do we do now?" Tsuna asked worriedly. Instinctively, the blond grabbed Tsuna's arm. "Let's get off this stop," He murmured calmly, his composure recollected.

Tsuna giggled, "Okay."

Once the train had made a stop at Ayano Street, and the train doors had opened, the two quickly got off the train. Then, Giotto pointed at the train as it left the station.

"If this direction doesn't work..."

He moved his arm and pointed to the opposite direction,

"...Then this direction should."

Giotto glanced down at the brunette and he too, smiled. "Come on, let's go."

Tsuna smiled and nodded. "Un!"

A minute later, the train that supposedly would bring them home, came. The two got on the train, and they sat down next to each other, like they did on the previous train.

Tsuna sleepily glanced at the map in front of them. "Nine more stops huh...?" He murmured quietly. Slowly, his head began to tip to the side. Seconds later, it gently landed on Giotto's shoulder.

"Yeah." Giotto softly smiled.

Silence enveloped the two. Everything was completely quiet, excuding the noises the train was making as it traveled on the rails. The two teens were just sitting there, side by side, and comfortably leaning against each other.

"I'll miss you a lot..."

Giotto looked at the brunette, eyes wide. Then he softly smiled and placed his head on top of Tsuna's.

"Yeah..." He replied, "I'll miss you too."

"Really?" Tsuna curiously and quietly asked.

"Yeah." Giotto murmured, nuzzling the brunette and slowly taking in his scent. "I'll always be thinking of you." He said. Tsuna smiled and moved closer to the older teen. "Me too."

"Hey Tsuna,"

"Hmm...?"

"I don't know when I come back," The blond murmured, "But when I do, I have something to tell you..."

Tsuna closed his eyes.

"Un."

* * *

3 Months Later

Tsuna yawned as he walked through the hallways of the school. Oddly enough, the people around him were staring at him weirdly, and they were whispering to each other too.

"He doesn't know does he?"

"No one told him that-"

"Shhh!"

"I don't think he knows..."

Tsuna's brow rose. "I wonder what's gotten everyone so worked up..." He murmured to himself quietly. He shrugged it off and headed into his classroom and to his seat.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna smiled at his two best buddies. "Good morning Yamamoto! Good morning Gokudera!" He greeted the two, as he sat down and hung his school bag on the hook attached to the side of his desk.

"Do you guys know if there's an event or something happening in the school?" The petite brunette asked curiously. "Everyone's whispering about something," He said. "And oddly enough, they keep looking at me..." He frowned.

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other before smiling at the fretting Tsuna.

"Don't worry about it Jyuudaime." Assured Gokudera.

Yamamoto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing... _too_ special."

The poor brunette didn't notice the emphasis the baseball player had used in his sentence, and shrugged off the topic. "Oh well," He smiled, "I guess you're right." He said.

_**Ding~ Dong~ Ding~ Dong~**_

"Ah, class is starting."

Yamamoto and Gokudera began to head to their seats, right when the teacher came in. The P.A. system turned on, and all of a sudden, it began to get a little static-y.

"Ehem," Came the voice of the school's principle. "Will everyone kindly look out the window, please?"

Everyone looked around, completely confused. Most of the students were questioning each other, and the teachers. When the questions couldn't be answered, they had no choice but to look out the window.

And so, each and every student from Namimori High got up from their chairs and slowly trudged towards the window. Once everyone got a good look outside, they all gasped.

The one that was most shocked however, was Tsuna.

He couldn't believe his eyes. He just couldn't. Slowly, he began to tear up. Gokudera stood at Tsuna's right side, while Yamamoto, the left. The two smiled at each other and patted the brunette's back.

Outside, was a person, standing by himself in the school yard. In his hand, was a familiar looking megaphone. He lifted up the megaphone to his mouth, and took a deep breath.

_**"I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKK!"**_

Indeed, the almighty Giotto, was back.

G. gently nudged Asari Ugetsu with his elbow. "Hey," He began to chuckle. "Wasn't that Tsuna?" Asari smiled and nodded, "I believe it was, de gozaru."

Seconds later, Tsuna's classmates ran down the hallway and past G. and Asari's class, with Yamamoto and Gokudera leading at the front of the crowd.

A wide grin broke out on G.'s face. "Let's go too!"

Soon enough, the entire school was running down to the school yard after Tsuna.

Tsuna however, once he got outside, he ran straight towards Giotto, and he didn't slow down either. Giotto's eyes slowly began to widen as he threw aside the megaphone and put his hands up in defence.

"W-Wait, Tsuna- Oof!"

Tsuna had jumped towards Giotto, and the two crashed down on the ground.

Giotto began to laugh. "Did you miss me that..." His laughter stopped and his eyes widened as he saw tears flowing out of Tsuna's eyes. "...much?"

The brunette covered his face with his hands and his shoulders began to violently shake. Giotto softly smiled as he sat up, with Tsuna sitting on his lap. Giotto wrapped his arms around the petite boy's waist and pulled him closer.

Many meters away, stood the entire student body, silently watching the two.

"I missed you a lot." He murmured.

"..."

"I couldn't concentrate with my studies. Do you know why?" He asked.

Tsuna shook his head.

"Are your feet tired? 'Cus you've been running though my mind all day."

Immediately, Tsuna looked up and lightly smacked Giotto. "I'm not in the mood for pick-up lines." He pouted. Giotto smiled as he dried Tsuna's eyes with his sleeve. "But it's true." He said, slightly chuckling at the same time.

Everything went silent, until...

"Hey Tsuna," Giotto spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Mhmm...?" Tsuna hummed quietly. "What is it...?"

"I love you."

...

...

...

Brown eyes shot open. The brunette looked up at Giotto with wide eyes. "W-What...?" He stuttered. "What did you say just now?" Asked Tsuna, his eyes still wide.

Giotto softly smiled. "I love you." He repeated.

"R-Really...?"

The blond nodded, the smile still apparent on his face. "With all my heart."

Slowly, Tsuna broke out into a grin. The petite boy hugged Giotto even tighter as he laughed with mirth. "Really? Do you really?" Tsuna asked again, happily smiling at the Giotto.

Giotto chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tsuna. "I do." The blond smiled at the brunette. "Does that mean you feel the same way?" He asked, slightly blushing.

Tsuna on the other hand, turned into a red beet. Shyly, he nodded. Then, he turned even more red and began to fiddle with his fingers.

Giotto laughed, "You're so cute!"

Tsuna huffed, "What? I am not cu-"

Giotto cut off the adorable human being in front of him, by planting his lips on Tsuna's, who in turn, began to blink like an idiot. Slowly, Tsuna's eyes closed as he happily returned the kiss and his arms tightly hung on to Giotto's shirt.

_'I love you.'_

Was the only thought that ran through their minds as they stood in front of the crowd of students, embracing each other and eating each other's mouths off.

* * *

**A/N:** That . Was ridiculously cheesy. The most cheesiest that I've ever written in my entire life so far. I'm so sad that this story is ending, but at the same time , I'm kind of happy . Did that make sense ? o3o !

Most of the movie scene actually happened to me about two to three months ago , with the guy I like :$ . The bastard decides to come and was like , "Hey , let's watch a movie . " And I had to agree because I didn't think that he'd put on a gore movie , which , I am completely bad with . Horror the most . So then , during almost all of the movie , I was screaming my lungs off and cutting off his blood circulation while he was laughing his goddamn sexy ass off . The conversation that Giotto and Tsuna had during the movie , was actually the conversation that I had with my . In my opinion , Battle Royale , is one of the scariest shits I've ever seen . I guess it was better than Nightmare on Elm Street , which one of my best friends decides to put on for her goddamn birthday party . I blew off everyone's ears with my screaming , regardless of the fact that my back was facing the TV , TROLOLOLOL . I'mawuss,leavemealone;_;!

The subway thing . . . Yeah , that actually happened today , with my other best friend . We were on our way home from chilling around downtown , and I guess everyone knows the rest because of the conversation between Giotto and Tsuna . Except , the difference was that she and I were completely spazzing at each other , LOL . Thisladywaslaughingatus,thatrudebitch. I completely agree with my best friend when she said , "Why the hell is there an east and a west for one friggin' street?" on our way home . Behold , this is how we are , every. Single . Day .

In summary , most of the events in this chapter was based on the events that happened in my life c: .

**Shoutout** to Rena [ Semifully ] : Hibby c: . If you need help editing or reading over your story , I'm completely fine with it :D -heart- . GetonAudimoarrrr . PHEELSPESHUL;Fury;Love .

**Shoutout** to YaoiRules92 : Thanks for contributing some of your ideas to this wonderful story C: !

Anyways , back on topic , ehem . Two weeks from now , the poll will be closed :c . So please , if you haven't voted yet , vote rnrnrnrnrnrnrn . A week after that , I'll post the results on my profile , so make sure to check every now and then to see if the story you picked will be my first priority [ next to **" Change "** of course ] .

And , that's all I think . I hope everyone enjoyed this story overall , because I certainly did . I read over some of the chapters when I'm bored , and I can't help but laugh and think " What the hell happened to me while I was writing this ? " . So I'm really glad that I got to make my readers laugh because of my retardedness C: !

Reviews are greatly accepted , and if you have a question that you want to ask me , feel free to PM me , or leave it in your review . Don't bother trying to squeeze some juice out of me regarding my future stories , because I'm mad good at avoiding those types questions , hurhurhurrr .

peaceoutyo .

**-S2-KonekoHime**


End file.
